I No Longer Have Concern For You
by SheeAieN18
Summary: Eren always hated it when Mikasa bugged him all the time. He hated how she stuffed bread in his mouth while saying the words "I won't let you starve" and such. He hated how she looked like him as if he was her little brother or as a child. Sometimes, he even hated her presence. But, what if one day, all of that suddenly got lost? What would Eren do then? Eren x Mikasa, :)
1. Prologue

**This is my first Eren X Mikasa fanfic! I hope you would like it :D  
**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Mikasa : "Eren! Eren! Are you okay!? Does it hurt?"

The ever-worried Mikasa said while looking at Eren as he clutched his bandaged right hand which had so many bite marks due to his failed attempt to transform into a titan. He looked so frustrated because for their next mission, he would be using his titan powers so as early as now, he should be trying to master it already.

As Mikasa continued to ask and ask him if he was alright, he got annoyed and angrier which led him to yell at her.

Eren: "Can you just shut up!? Can't you see that I'm problematic here then you still keep on butting and butting in!? Leave me alone. You annoy me all the time!"

He stormed out of the dining hall, leaving all of the scouting legion soldiers there looking and feeling sorry for Mikasa. Mikasa felt so hurt but the concern she felt for Eren cannot be swayed so she began to chase him.

Mikasa: "Eren…wait up…"

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm, it was Jean who was blushing profusely

Jean: Leave him alone for now, he's just discouraged on how he can't transform into a titan. That idiot will just come back to his senses soon.

Mikasa decided not to chase after Eren. She thought that he just needed to cool down first before somebody started talking to him again.

* * *

Mikasa headed straight to their sleeping quarters and when she arrived at her room, she quickly jumped on the bed and burrowed her face on the pillow.

_"Can you just shut up!? Can't you see that I'm problematic here then you still keep on butting and butting in!? Leave me alone. You annoy me all the time!"_

Eren's words kept on playing and playing on her mind. As it kept on replaying, her heart ached and ached even more. It was like she was feeling a stabbing sensation in her heart.

As she was getting groggier and groggier due to exhaustion, somebody suddenly knocked on the door while screaming.

"MIKAAAAASAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mikasa quickly realized that it was Sasha so she lazily got off the bed and headed to open the door. She was surprised to see that it was not just Sasha but the rest of the girls. Annie, Ymir, Krista and even Hanji and Petra were there. Even though she did not seem to invite them in, Ymir kicked the door which allowed everyone to enter, forcing Mikasa to just "go-with-the flow." Everyone sat on the floor and formed a circle while Mikasa closed the door. When she looked back at them, she quickly muttered, "What is this all about?" and joined them.

All of the girls were there earlier, peacefully eating their dinner until Eren harshly shouted at Mikasa. They were among the people who felt pity as she got so humiliated with how Eren looked at her as if she was a nuisance to him.

Hanji: "Oh that Eren! He can be a meany sometimes! It's okay Mikasa!"

Petra: "Yes, he can be very stubborn. But somehow, we cannot blame him because he is pressured by a lot of people to control that titan power of his...BUT STILL!"

Krista: "He should be thankful that you care for him so much. He's lucky to have a beautiful and caring girlfriend!"

Everyone was surprised with Krista's remark, which made them blush and pause for a moment. After a few moments, they turned their gaze back at Mikasa.

Mikasa: "GIRLFRIEND!? We...are...family..."

Ymir: "Ohhh, I find that hard to believe..."

Sasha: "No need to feel embarrassed Mikasa, everyone knows about you're feelings"

Ymir: "Yeah! It's damn obvious that you like your adoptive brother!"

Mikasa: "You're wrong! You're wrong..."

Mikasa felt so embarrassed as they continued to talk and talk like there was no end to it. They all assumed that she liked Eren. Well, she thought to herself that it was a possibility...but NEVER MIND! WE ARE FAMILY! FAMILY! her inner self continued to scream.

Then Hanji burst into a huge laughter while resting her arms on Petra's shoulders.

Hanji: "You don't need to be shy Mikasa! Even Petra here has feelings for that humanity's strongest soldier midget! HAHAHA! Oh look! She's getting embarrassed!

Petra: "HANJI-SAN!" her face turned red

Everyone laughed and teased Petra. As the commotion faded, Krista suddenly started speaking again.

Krista: "You know what would make him accept your concern wholeheartedly and most importantly like y-"

What she said was cut because Annie stood up

Annie: "To put it bluntly Mikasa, you're the one at fault. You're too clingy with Eren and he hates you for that. You should just stop." she then went out of Mikasa's room without saying another word.

Sasha: *whispers "Awkwaaaaaard..."

Hanji: "Ooooh...she can be a meany too..."

All the girls cannot help but realize that Mikasa was deeply hurt with what Annie said.

Krista: "Never mind her. Maybe she just can't stand girl talks..."

Ymir: "I can't pretty much stand these kinds of talks too but I'll bare with it because...I love you Krista!" she said as she put her arms around Krista while Krista tried to push her away, much to everyone's amusement.

Mikasa tried her best to smile back at all of them.

Krista cleared her throat and spoke to Mikasa again, continuing where she stopped when Annie interrupted.

Krista: "At times, people get annoyed when you always stick your nose on their business but you know, if you stop bothering them and act as if you're unaffected with what they do or what happens to them, they would eventually miss how you check on them from time to time. Those are tactics for a person to long for your presence. Maybe you should try it too."

Hanji: "Petra! Note that one too! It can be helpful with Levi!"

Petra: "EHHH!?"

Mikasa got startled by what Krista said then she finally said "I can't do that...That's impossible..."

Sasha: "Impossible? Nothing is impossible, Mikasa! So, why don't we play a game in which who loses would have to do a consequence!?"

All the girls except Mikasa got the thought why they should play a game. They exchanged stares which implied "No matter what, let Mikasa lose!" Then, she gets to do the consequence for losing!" Mikasa did not notice their "alliance" and reluctantly agreed on playing a game with them.

They decided to play UNO cards since Sasha brought them with her because she anticipated that they can use some fun time. In comparison to how good Mikasa was in combat as a soldier, she sucked at playing UNO cards or she was just damn unlucky. Whenever it was her turn, the person next to her would always drop a stop card or a reverse card so that she won't get the chance to drop a card. The people beside her were tasked by the "alliance" to secretly take a peek at her cards from time to time checking on what color or numbers she had so that they can get rid of dropping cards which would allow her to drop one of her cards too. One after another, the members of the alliance said "UNO!" Soon, the "alliance" was successful, Mikasa did lose and should do the consequence they give her.

Krista: "Mikasa! Since you lost, you get to do the consequence" she looked at the other girls then nodded "You should not show any concern for Eren...**FOR A WEEK!**"

Mikasa: "Huh...!?"

Sasha and Hanji gave Mikasa a thumbs up while saying "YOU CAN DO IT MIKASA! WE PROMISE YOU!"

Ymir: "Good luck. Haha!"

Petra: "Trust us, Mikasa"

Everybody chuckled as they left Mikasa's room, leaving Mikasa feeling embarrassed.

She quickly went to her bed again.

Mikasa: "How am I going to do that...?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming next from Levi x Petra (I included quite a bit of this pairing in the story), my second favorite pairing is Eren x Mikasa.I love the both of them so much. Mikasa being clingy and Eren getting annoyed by her from time to time. They're still just so cute together!

For typographical errors, I apologize

Anyway, thanks for reading! :)))

Chapter 1 would be coming up (Who knows when xD)


	2. Odd Miracle

**CHAPTER 1: THE ODD MIRACLE  
**

This is the day where Mikasa would start acting out the consequence. Will she be successful or would she give up so easily? Will Eren even care or less notice this?

* * *

The next day finally came. As Mikasa went to the dining hall to eat her breakfast, she met up with all the girls she talked with last night. They were smiling and showed her a synchronized thumbs-up. She simply smiled at them knowing what they were thinking about and proceeded to where Eren and Armin were seated.

Now, instead of sitting beside Eren, she decided to seat beside Armin. She was **SERIOUS** of doing the consequence, the girls muttered.

Before taking a bite from his bread, Eren gathered up all the courage to speak. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night, Mikasa but it's still true that you're annoying most of the time, though." he said while scratching his head, confident that Mikasa would gladly accept what he just said.

Armin: "Eren..." he said as he realized that Mikasa did not move an inch nor even look at Eren.

To their surprise, Mikasa was done eating, stood up from the chair and said nothing more than "Okay" to Eren then left them.

Armin was surprised since it was rather a short and unusual reply when it regarded Mikasa talking to Eren so he immediately spoke to Eren, "I guess, she was still hurt from what you did last night, Eren. Everyone saw how you shouted at her yesterday. I think you should apologize better."

Eren was shocked for a moment then began blabbering

Eren: "I said sorry already, didn't I? She's just so annoying most of the time. She treats me as if I'm her little brother or even a child. I hate it! I think she should realize that already by now! I'm sick of being inferior to her"

Armin: "But...that's how a good girlfriend should act" he smiled

Eren: "No, that's how an overly attached girl- Wait!Are you stupid!? We are not dating! Not in a million years!" he said while his face heated up

* * *

Many scouting legion soldiers and some of Eren's classmates, including Mikasa and Armin gathered and witnessed his suffering as he succumb to Levi's violent beating and harsh words, trying to force Eren to transform. Everybody pitied him but no one dared to stop Levi from kicking and kicking him as he lay helpless on the floor, not even the Special Operations Squad and not even Mikasa. They just watched the horror unfolding in their eyes.

As blood trickled on Eren's face, Mikasa was tempted to run towards them and punch Levi at the face but she realized that if she were to do that, Eren would hate her for that, considering it as her "butting and butting in" because it was somewhat part of his so-called "training." She tried her best not to move an inch from where she was standing as she kept her rage.

Levi: "Didn't I tell you from the beginning Eren? You should be trained like a dog, not a man. The next mission is very essential to everyone and we need your titan powers for it to be successful. You should learn how to master it by now. Do you understand!? This is an order, transform into a titan...NOW!"

.  
.

_"You should be trained like a dog, not a man"_

Those words Levi told Eren agitated Mikasa even more to the point that she really was going to demonstrate what she just thought about earlier before the captain talked trash about Eren. As she was about to take a step, she suddenly heard Petra's voice.

Petra: "Heichou, please...that is enough..." she pleaded with a shrill voice while the other Special Ops squad members nodded at the captain implying that they agreed to what Petra said. It was enough, Eren should not be forced for now if he can't do it.

The captain looked at them with his usual expression then looked back at Eren, "Eren, I call it quits for now. Make sure to be able to do it next time! Tsk!" then he left the place without saying another word. Gunther, Eldo, Auruo and Petra immediately went towards Eren and helped him stand up. As they walked to follow their captain, Mikasa noticed that Eren was limping and felt worried for him but she managed to control herself and decided not to approach Eren as she was afraid to break the childish consequence and more importantly, Eren would think that she is being "clingy" again which Annie said. She left Eren to deal with his situation himself. She managed to look emotionless the whole time and she did not even realize that Armin was straightly looking at her the whole time too.

All the people gathered there finally left one after the other, Mikasa did too.

* * *

As the hours of their break came about, Mikasa hanged out with Armin. When I say hang out, they were both just together sitting in a corner, not talking to each other. After a few moments of silence, Armin finally spoke.

Armin: "Mikasa, please don't get angry if I say this..." he said softly

Mikasa: "What is it Armin?"

He let out a huge exhale.

Armin: "...I was looking at you earlier when Eren was getting beaten up by Captain Levi...It's kind of weird because...you looked like you did not care about E-" he was cut off when Mikasa suddenly spoke.

Mikasa: "Oh, well, isn't that what he wanted? He should be thankful, no, rather, I'm sure HE IS THANKFUL that I'm giving him what he wants." she said, not fully aware that her voice was louder than usual, shocking Armin.

Armin: "Never mind Mikasa. I'll talk to Eren about this...he should know that you are just concerned for him and he should stop getting angry with you when you show him how you care for him so much. Most importantly, he should apologize to you properly because he humiliated you right in front of a lot of people at dinner last night." he assured her.

Mikasa: "No. I guess everything is fine. Don't talk to him about this. This is our issue so don't mind us." What she meant was that Armin should not waste his time on them whom are unworthy of it but what Armin understood was what she was sort of implying was "Leave us alone! You have nothing to do with this!" so he quickly apologized to Mikasa which Mikasa got surprised for.

Armin: "I'm sorry, Mikasa..."

Mikasa: "Huh...? Armin..."

Armin then left for a while because he was called by some of the superiors of the scouting legion to discuss of some strategies for the upcoming mission which was fast approaching. She was then left alone.

"Was it really obvious that I did not seem to show Eren any concern earlier...? Was what Armin saw earlier a very huge difference?" she thought while crooking her eyebrows and placing her hand under her chin.

* * *

With nothing to do and being bored, Mikasa decided to walk on the streets, not having a specific destination in her mind. As she was murmuring to herself about if what she was trying to do (somewhat trying to "abandon" Eren in her perspective) was right, she met up with Krista and Ymir who were talking to each other about unknown topics. As their eyes gazed at Mikasa who seemed to be feeling uneasy, the shy girl quickly walked the opposite direction. They called out her name but she did not look back at them and continued walking, now on a much faster pace and suddenly went out of their sight. Ymir came to a conclusion that she was in fact finding it hard to do the stupid consequence.

Ymir: "Oi Krista! I think Mikasa can't do it. She is totally glued to that suicidal bastard forever!"

Krista: "I know...I know! I also think we should stop this girly and childish game. She's finding it hard but I also do think-"

Ymir: "What? Just stop it already. I'm also feeling embarrassed at participating in this girly scheme!" she said annoyingly.

Krista: "Don't barge in when I'm talking. Why does everybody love doing that!? Anyway, continuing to where you cut me off, don't you think it's a good chance for them? I think it is. Eren would no longer get annoyed with Mikasa for being overprotective all the time because Mikasa would learn how to be able to control herself when around Eren. Don't you think? Don't you think?" she said sincerely.

Ymir nodded, "Ohh so this was not just about romance stuff or something. All the while I thought everyone was acting cupid for those two. So you wanted to help them by 'changing their ways', huh? That's my angel, Krista! Please let me marry you now!" Ymir said while resting her arms on Krista's shoulders.

Krista paused for a moment then spoke again, "But I still do think it's such a burden to Mikasa so I think we should stop..."

Unknown to the two, Mikasa was hiding in a corner near them. She heard every word they said. She thought to herself "So I was so overprotective, huh? But can this little consequence help me change? Help Eren change the way he looks at me...as a nuisance to his life? Should I even take this seriously?" Without thinking, she went out of her hiding place, catching Ymir and Krista's attention.

Krista: "Mikasa...!"

Ymir: "Oooops! You were there the whole time!?"

They thought that she would get angry for what they were saying because they thought that maybe it seemed as if they were backstabbing her. As they were about to apologize and assure her otherwise, Mikasa began talking.

Mikasa: "Don't stop making me do this!"

They were both shocked with what she said. They did not really know what words to put together in order to be able to respond to what Mikasa just said.

Krista: "...Are you sure? Isn't this childish at all...?"

Ymir: "You still ask her if it's childish or not? It's childish of course!"

Mikasa: "Just please let me continue doing this!"

Ymir: "Huh!?"

Mikasa cleared her throat, held her breath and said "I think what you said was true Krista. Not just what you said but what Annie said, what everybody said. I did not really know that I was that overprotective. I did not really mind what Eren said from time to time about me treating him like a child. I thought he was just overreacting and feeling embarrassed when I show him my concern. I just really wanna stay by his side but I did not know I was overdoing it already. It's hard to change the way I am but with this simple consequence, though it's childish, to be honest, I think it can help me even just for a week. It's a good start!" then she let out a very huge gasp

Krista and Ymir was startled at how she talked a lot suddenly then Krista looked at her with sparkling eyes and placed her hands between hers.

Krista: "MMMM...YOU ARE SO CUTE MIKASA! Okay! We won't stop this game! Let us continue to let your relationship with Eren bloom!" she said while having tears of joy while Mikasa's face started turning red as a tomato. Ymir then patted Mikasa's back "Not fond of these kinds of things but since Krista supports you, I think I should too."

Mikasa: "You got it wrong! This is not something for romance sake! WE ARE FAMILY!" she protested

Krista: "YOU ARE SO CUTE! Always denying and saying Eren is family for you!"

Ymir: "Stop lying already, Hahaha!"

Mikasa: "..." she did not know what to say as the atmosphere around her heated up

"GO MIKASA!" was the last words she heard from them before they parted ways.

Mikasa sighed then exclaimed, "I'M GOING TO DO THIS!"

At a split second, she realized that Eren, with his beat up face and Armin were standing right next to her.

Eren: "Yo!"

Armin: "Hello, Mikasa!" he smiled

She felt nervous at the thought that maybe they heard everything.

Eren: "What's with the 'I'M GOING TO DO THIS'?"

With that being said, Mikasa felt relief for she knew that they did not hear what she was talking about with Krista and Ymir.

Mikasa: "I'm going to be a better person, that is" then she left the both of them not even asking if Eren was okay. "...for your sake and for mine too, Eren" she continued as she had walked quite a distance from them for Eren not to hear.

Eren: "Huh!? Oi, Where are you going!?" he said, not understanding what Mikasa just said.

Armin: "Hahaha" he laughed knowing what Mikasa meant

Eren: "Why the heck are you laughing, Armin?" he said as he turned his gaze towards Armin

Armin: "Nothing"

After a few moments, Eren spoke softly while looking at Mikasa as she was getting farther and farther from them

Eren: "Anyway, Mikasa seems to be acting oddly..."

Armin: "So you noticed. She did not even ask how you feel after getting beaten up."

Eren: "Thank God! I feel blessed that she did not ask 'Eren, are you okay?' for a hundred times now. A MIRACLE HAS COME! FINALLY!"

Armin: "If you're grateful and you consider it a miracle, why would you regard it as her acting oddly?"

Eren paused, thinking of how to answer Armin's question. In the end, he had not come up with a good answer

Eren: "Huh? Tsk! Well, simply because it's odd but nonetheless it's still a miracle...I guess..."

Armin: "What? I do not seem to understand"

Eren: "I also did not quite understand your question! Anyway, let's get going."

As the two boys have gone away, Sasha revealed herself while holding a potato. She heard everything that Eren and Armin said.

Sasha: "Odd miracle huh? I bet you are going to consider that so-called "miracle" of yours as a nuisance soon. Mikasa! Keep doing what you're doing!" she said to herself and bit the potato.

As she turned around, she saw Hanji adjusting her glasses, smirking. She was also there the whole time. Sasha went towards her.

Sasha: "Hehehe! Hanji-san, thinking what I'm thinking?" she said while chewing the potato

Hanji: "Hahaha! You bet! Our and Mikasa's efforts are going to be fruitful soon. We just have to wait! Mikasa will succeed!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they both laughed so hard that everyone around them looked at them, thinking that they were stupid.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, Eren doesn't seem to affected that much about how Mikasa seemed like she did not really care for Eren, **FOR NOW!  
**He even considered it as a miracle. But, Soon...soon Mikasa! Just wait!

Okay, this chapter was long

Anyway, thank you for reading the 1st chapter and I hope you continue to do so with the upcoming chaps! :)))


	3. The Red Scarf And The Hindrance

**CHAPTER 2: THE RED SCARF AND THE HINDRANCE**

The second day of the week of the consequence has come! Would everything go well...? Would there even be a progress with how Eren treats Mikasa, even just a little bit...?

* * *

Ymir: "Oi Mikasa! Hurry up already! The meeting about our upcoming mission is going to start soon. At this rate, we would really be late!" she said while knocking on the door of Mikasa's room together with everybody in the "alliance"

Mikasa: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I did not realize it's this late already. I'll be ready in a minute." she said as she started panicking and a loud bang on the floor of her room resonated in everybody's ears. She stumbled…

Hanji: "In 5 minutes, it'll start already…just so you know…"

Then there, Mikasa went out of their room to greet them "Good morning…" After doing so she looked at everyone's "observing" faces towards her.

Mikasa: "Uhmm…What is wrong…Do I have something on my face?" she asked reluctantly

Then Krista's replied, "You have something on your neck. You are not going to use this today!" she ordered.

Everybody knew that the red scarf Mikasa always wore was given to her by Eren when they were both still kids. They thought that if Mikasa would not wear it, Eren would somehow maybe notice and kind of feel sad, even just a little bit then TAARAH, he would be saying "MIKASA! WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING THE SCARF!? I GAVE IT TO YOU, REMEMBER!? I'M SO HURT!" That was the kind of feeling they wanted to give Eren though the reaction that they were expecting was quite exaggerated. It was a little step for them to accomplish their goal (to let Eren and Mikasa's relationship bloom xD)

Mikasa: "Huh…? Why not…?" after saying this, she knew what Krista was thinking

Sasha: "GAAAH! What would Eren's reaction be?"

Then suddenly, someone walked towards them saying "Would he even react? I bet he would not care…" It was Annie with her usual expression. Everybody turned to her as if saying "Wow and you're here again, acting like an idiot…"

Mikasa: "Ohhh…then maybe you should care of your own business…Anyway, why are you still here…Shouldn't you be in Wall Sina by now?" she responded to what Annie said.

Annie: "It's a pain but I was ordered to do a job here in Wall Rose for a couple of days still. I think I should not be hearing those words from you Mikasa…Did you even only care about your own business for once….?" She looked at Mikasa with judgmental eyes.

Mikasa was caught frozen for a moment while the alliance just looked at them awkwardly as the tension between the two girls was increasing. They were surprised that the two girls who ranked the highest in this year's batch of trainees would fret over something as simple as this. Sasha thought of breaking the tension.

Sasha: "Guys…guys…calm down…calm down…Don't fight over something like this…"

Annie then sighed and went on her way while saying "I don't get you people. Acting so much like you're simple women who don't care about anything except for developing stupid romantic lives. Mind if I remind you? You're soldiers."

Then Mikasa blurted out "I'm trying hard to learn how to stick to my own business from doing this…so, you should too" she glared at Annie as the latter continued to walk as if she was ignoring whatever Mikasa said.

Krista: "Soldier or not, every woman deserves a love life!" she yelled at Annie with eyes filled of pure determination

Petra: "What's wrong with her…? She's so bitter with Mikasa…" she said, getting quite irritated

Sasha: "Yes, I noticed that too…"

Hanji: "Hmm…I smell something fishy here…Is she somewhat Mikasa's rival over Eren…? She thought aloud as her eyeglasses shined.

Krista: "Come to think of it, that makes sense Hanji-san…"

Sasha: "YES! IT DOES MAKE SENSE!"

Mikasa, now feeling very embarrassed with everything they said about rivalry and such, opened the door of her room again and placed the red scarf on her bed while muttering "I think I should not be using this right now" while everybody continued to talk about Annie's bitterness and the possibility that she is in fact, Mikasa's rival. When she came out of her room again, everyone stopped talking and looked at her, smiling teasingly as they saw her doing Krista's advice of not wearing the scarf.

She crooked one brow and declared "I'm not doing this for him to notice it or something…Anyway, let's…go!"

* * *

Erwin was already talking when the girls entered the room where the meeting was held. Everyone looked at them, including Eren who was straightly looking at Mikasa while narrowing his eyes. Mikasa and the rest except Hanji and Petra sat at the back of the room since the two were supposed to sit at the front with Hanji joining the rest of the squad captains while Petra with the other Special Operations squad members.

Krista: "Eren was looking at you earlier. Did you see? I bet he noticed…" she whispered to Mikasa which made Mikasa think that she was very much into this more than the other girls.

Mikasa: "…Shh! Let's listen to Commander Erwin first" her face began heating up as she tried to ignore what Krista said.

They were peacefully listening for a few minutes when suddenly…

Sasha: "He noticed that you actually did not wear the scarf!" she said at a seemingly loud tone which caught everyone's attention though they did not really catch what she said.

Mikasa: "SASHA!" she said loudly too

Ymir: "Oh no! Commander Erwin is looki-…no, everybody is looking at us…You're all so stupid guys!" she told her companions as she got irritated with them.

Commander Erwin then began to speak to them

Commander Erwin: "Mind telling us what you were just talking about at the back because it seems to be more important than what this meeting is discussing about?" he told the ladies sarcastically.

They did not know what to say until the Commander started calling their names.

Commander: "Blause! Mind telling us?" he said with an intimidating look.

Sasha then looked at Mikasa and whispered "Mikasa! I need your salvation! I'm beginning to have a stomach ache because of nervousness! I think I have to go to the comfort rooooooom…" she said while holding her stomach in pain

"Try to hold it…" then a light bulb appeared, Mikasa knew what excuse to make in order to escape their predicament.

Mikasa: "Commander Erwin! Sasha was just asking me to go right there in front and whisper to you that she needs to be excused for today's meeting because of stomach problems but I guess there's no need for that since we have caught your attention already." she said seriously while feeling stupid inside because that excuse was just so dumb.

Sasha was so humiliated and grabbed Mikasa's hand while saying "MIKAAASAAA! Why'd you have to tell all of them about my stomach issues?"

Mikasa: "I'm sorry…I was not thinking clearly too…"

Commander Erwin did not know how to react while the rest of the people in the room laughed so hard. Eren looked at Mikasa with a serious expression then smiled at her with a thumbs-up which made Mikasa blush and quickly look away from him in a snobbish manner. Eren then retained his serious face; still looking at her while muttering "Is she still mad at me for shouting at her? I already said sorry…"

He did not know that Armin, who was seated right behind him, heard what he said "I guess she's still mad. I told you so, Eren. Apologize properly already" he said softly.

Eren was caught in a surprise then he's face turned red "Huh!? I did not say anything…What are you talking about…?"

Petra then turned towards Eren who was just right beside her, "Hmm…Embarrassed are we…?" she  
thought to herself.

Petra: "Eren, apologize better." she advised him sweetly

Eren: "Petra-san…Ughh! I already said sorry to Mikasa!"

Armin: "You really have so much pride…Eren…Even Petra-san tells you that you should apologize properly."

Eren covered his ears while he blabbered "I already said sorry and that's the end of the story"

Everybody then stop laughing when Commander Erwin shouted "SILENCE!" and continued the meeting which lasted for 3 hours. Gladly, everyone was able to understand all the details for the mission. As it was adjourned, everyone went on their own ways.

* * *

The hours passed by so fast, there weren't much to do for the new members of the scouting legion these days. The rookies just resupplied their gears with gas and new blades then after that they led the way on how to spend their entire day. As a captain, Hanji was given lots of work, mostly about experiments. Petra was together with all the Squad Levi members to patrol certain areas inside Wall Rose. Sasha parted ways for now since she really needed to go to the comfort room to relieve her of her stomach pain and both Krista and Ymir went some place which Mikasa doesn't know where. Mikasa was left alone again. She did not know what to do or how to spend the entire day.

Then she heard his voice as he rested his hand on her shoulder…

Eren: "Oi Mikasa!"

She was surprised and embarrassed at the same time then Eren dragged her in a place with lesser people to avoid others, especially Armin to see him apologizing to Mikasa (since Eren has so much pride)

Eren: "Are you still angry with me about that time when I shouted at you? Look, I'm sorry…I should not have than that…"

Mikasa tried to act as if she really did not care of what Eren had to say though her heart was pounding so hard as her inner self kept screaming "I'M NOT ANGRY WITH YOU EREN! BY THE WAY, ARE YOU FEELING OKAY AFTER GETTING BEATEN UP BY THAT SHORT GUY!?" but she managed to control herself. "Don't forget the consequence," she thought.

Mikasa: "Maybe, maybe not"

Eren felt annoyed because she did not give him a "yes" or a "no" as an answer "OI! Answer me properly"

Mikasa: "I already did. Anyway, shouldn't you be with Squad Levi now?" she said while looking calm.

Eren: "I sort of ditched them to get you this..." he said as he handed Mikasa a beautiful blue flower while blushing so hard "I'm sorry Mikasa…"

She was indeed surprised again because Eren wasn't that type of guy. He never was sweet as this. Nonetheless, she still accepted the flower.

Mikasa: "Are you really Eren?"

He got startled.

Eren: "...Look who's talking! Are you really Mikasa…? Besides…you're not wearing the scarf I gave you…" (the alliance succeeded in making the "small step")

They paused, looked away from each other while blushing.

Mikasa: "I just did not feel like wearing it today..." she said reluctantly.

Eren's eyes widened, slightly feeling a sting then he began talking again.

Eren: "Ughh! Nevermind! I'm going to meet with the Special Ops squad! By the way...I'm very glad that you're sort of learning not stick your nose on my business all the time. It's…better this way." and he went on his way.

Mikasa felt quite a bit hurt. It's as if he was saying "Thank goodness you finally knew how to stop yapping about everything that concerns me because I really hated that. Remain like that forever because I won't ever need you doing that again, EVER!"

Mikasa: "Yes, I know…I'll keep on doing this…so don't be a hindrance, Eren" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Author's notes:

Eren says that he wants Mikasa to stop butting and butting-in but he also is a hindrance for Mikasa to do so since his actions sways Mikasa's determination to change her ways, just like giving Mikasa that flower which urged her over-protectiveness to come out again! OHH POOR MIKASA, she really cares about Eren. HAVE FAITH IN HER GUYS! xD

Thanks for reading the 2nd chapter :)))


	4. Seemingly Jealous

**CHAPTER 4: SEEMINGLY JEALOUS**  
[This chapter is the continuation of day 2, the previous chapter]

Somebody has kept his feelings for Mikasa for quite a long time now and he's planning to burst it all out in one KABOOM! Would he be successful or not? Would it go smoothly?

* * *

All the boys were gathered in Jean's room except for Eren and Armin. Everybody looked at Jean with eyes that say "Oi! Why did you call us all here? Start talking."

Jean: "Guys...I'm going to confess to her!" he said as he tightened his grip while his cheeks turned red.

All the boys looked at each other, trying to process what Jean just said.

Connie: "PW...PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Good luck with that. I think you won't stand a chance!" he told him straight to the face which Jean sort of got agitated for.

Jean grabbed Connie's shirt "Oi! What did you say? I rehearsed so many times in front of the mirror for weeks now! I even took up all the courage to just tell you all about this!" he reasoned like a child.

Reiner: "Hey! Don't fight! So Jean, you're finally ready to tell your feelings towards Mikasa?" he looked at Jean while crossing his arms.

Berthold: "Well, it's been 3 years since you liked her, right?"

Jean got so flustered. "Yeah! Yeah! This is kind of embarrassing, you know..."

Connie: "So, you're gonna confess...Why did you call us here?" he said while raising an eyebrow as Jean released his grip.

Jean looked at Connie as if he was saying "Are you dumb!?"

Connie: "Don't just stare, tell me!" he did not get the memo.

Reiner then rested his arm on Connie's shoulder, "Jean, my friend, is asking us for help"

Connie: "Who-hoa! Jean's asking for help!? FROM US!?" he joked around, teasing Jean.

Jean: "What the hell Connie!" he was getting more embarrassed as Connie wasn't taking the matter seriously.

Berthold then patted his shoulder and smiled, "If you're confessing to Mikasa, we should ask for Eren's help first."

Jean smiled but it faded just as instantly, "WHAT!? EREN!? Hell no!"

* * *

Even though he hated asking for Eren's help, Jean, together with Reiner, Berthold and Connie went to look for Eren. They did not find Eren but instead found Armin who was talking with one of the higher-ups of the scouting legion. Without thinking, Jean went towards Armin.

Jean: "Armin, do you know where Eren is?" he said ignoring the presence of the superior soldier.

Armin was very surprised for Jean's sudden appearance which made him stutter, "Ohh...uhmm, I don' t really know but I guess he's with Squad Levi...Why?"

Jean face palms while thinking, "How on Earth would I be able to approach him when he's with Squad Levi" then he replied to Armin, "Nothing! Thank you by the way," he turned and went back to where he left the other guys then they all proceeded to look for Eren.

Armin then turned to face the superior soldier he was talking to, "Uhmm..please let us continue" and they proceeded with discussing about plans and strategies.

Then someone called out Armin's name again, "Oi Armin!" The superior soldier then muttered to himself "Why do people show up one after another!?"

It was Eren who still have not joined his squad in patrolling the walls after meeting with Mikasa earlier.

Armin: "Eren, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Squad Levi and patrolling the walls. Anyway, Jean was looking for you and it seemed like he wanted to talk to you about something important but I don't know what it is."

The superior soldier who thought like they can't finish their job like this placed his hand on Armin's shoulder, "Let's talk about this later," he seemed annoyed which Armin replied with a simple "Okay"

Eren then replied, "I can't seem to find Squad Levi but I think they're already done patrolling so I guess it's no use for me to join them for now...By the way, where did Jean go and what could that 'something important' he wants to talk about be?" he said as he crooked a brow and looked upwards.

Armin: "Beats me. Anyway, you still should go to your squad. Remember, their job is to keep watch of you Eren."

Eren: "It's their job! My job is whether to simply just allow them to watch over me or get out of their sight from time to time. Whether or not they fulfill their duties, I don't give a damn. I'm not their little baby or whatsoever!" he said smirking though he was just kidding. He didn't really just know where his squad was as of the moment and he was tired of looking for them.

Then BAM! A fist connected with Eren's head. The next instant, he saw Mikasa, still clenching her fist while her other hand was still holding the blue flower he gave her.

Eren: "OI!...What was that for!?" he said while blushing as his eyes were still locked on the blue flower she was holding.

Mikasa then looked at him scarily, "Why are you still here? Go to your squad"

Eren: "Who are you to order me around, Mikasa" he said, getting irritated yet again, "You're sticking at my business again!"

Mikasa then sighed, thinking of the words she should say to Eren, "D-Don't flatter yourself too much Eren. It's not about you...it's about the Special Operations Squad to be able to fulfill their duties..." she managed to remain calm. "The consequence, the consequence..." she thought to herself.

Eren was about to shoot out words again but-

Petra: "EREN! Where have you been!? We were all looking for you!" she said like a mother who got so tired of looking for her child.

She then turned her gaze towards Mikasa. Being "girlfriends", they had the ability to smile at each other mentally. With Petra's smile, Mikasa knew what was on her mind. She was telling her, "Stay strong! Don't let Eren beat you in this game we made!" It was quite a long message but Mikasa caught it all. Mikasa then smiled at Petra as if responding, "I would win! I promise!", It was like they were using telepathy.

Then Eren began to make an excuse for not being able to join the patrol. "I'm sorry, Petra-san! I was out of my mind that I went some-NO! I went to this one place, got Mikasa a flower, gave it to her and APOLOGIZED PROPERLY!" he said getting embarrassed and then he gasped.

Armin who was remaining silent after Mikasa appeared was happy to hear that Eren had apologized to Mikasa in a proper way, "Thank goodness you swallowed your pride!"

Petra: "Yes! Eren was so stubborn Mikasa. We kept on bugging and bugging him about it but it's good to hear that he apologized properly already...or did he really...?"

Mikasa was about to respond as she looked at Eren who looked as if he was saying "YOOHOO! Say yes! I did apologize properly!"

Mikasa: "Yes, he did"

After that, their was a loud noise. It was revealed that it was Sasha, with Krista and Ymir behind her, all running towards them. Sasha then hugged Petra so tight.

Sasha: "Petra-san! Let's go eat! My stomach isn't in pain anymore!" she said while daydreaming of food.

Petra: "Are you sure you're already fine?" she asked her as she was slightly worried about Sasha.

Ymir: "Aren't you even traumatized by your stomach ache earlier. It can happen again, you know.

Krista: "Well, it's going to be lunch soon so I think we should grab something to eat already."

Ymir: "Fine, fine. Just don't go crazy when your stomach aches again, Sasha..."

Sasha: "Yes Ma'am!"

Petra: "So, let's go." she told the girls then she also realized that Eren and Armin were still standing there, "Well, care to join us, both of you?" she told them.

Armin and Eren nodded, "We'll come!"

* * *

They all went to a place which served simple but delicious food. Only four can occupy one table so Petra, Krista, Ymir and Sasha sat on one table while Mikasa, Eren and Armin on another one. This time, Eren and Mikasa were beside each other just like before. Surprisingly, the whole Special Ops squad along with Hanji were there too. All of the Special Ops stared at Eren seriously because he did not join the patrol and worse, partially deprived them of doing their duty. Eren just stupidly smiled back at them as they continued to look at him with serious faces.

After a few minutes, they had their food.

Armin was about to take a bite when he saw Jean, Reiner, Berthold and Connie enter the door. Jean looked at them, he began to blush just by looking at Mikasa eating her food...gracefully (in his perspective.)

Armin: "Eren, there's Jean."

The guys pushed Jean towards where Mikasa was seated as he blushed so much due to shyness. Hanji then smirked "Interesting!" which made Levi tell her, "...Interesting? What's new..." since almost everything made her curious.

Eren thought that Jean was going to talk to him because Armin told him that he was looking for him earlier. But, he did not understand why Jean was blushing..."IS JEAN GAY? Getting embarrassed just by trying talking to me?" Eren thought to himself, feeling so disgusted.

Since Mikasa was already there and Jean hated the thought of asking Eren for help, he proceeded with his CONFESSION.

Jean: "Mikasa..." he said, still blushing so hard

Mikasa then looked at Jean with her usual calm expression as she placed her glass down after drinking from it, "What is it, Jean?"

Jean paused for a moment. He wasn't certain whether to continue or not. He wasn't even able to see the people around him anymore. All he can see as of the moment was him and Mikasa alone. "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! Stay calm, Jean! You could do this! You even rehearsed so many times!" he muttered to himself. He was dragged back to reality when Mikasa called his name again.

Mikasa: "Jean! What is it...?"

Jean cleared his throat and finally said "I like you Mikasa! I liked you ever since the first time I saw you from the training camp!" the atmosphere began to heat up.

Everyone inside the place was startled. Eren was so surprised that he was able to stand up from his seat while yelling, "HUUUHH!?" Eren's reaction all the more startled everyone though the "alliance" found delight from it. He looked so JEAAAALLLOOOOUUUUSSSS!

Krista, who was sitting at the table next to where Mikasa, Eren and Armin were seated turned her head towards them saying, "What's the matter, Eren?" She wanted to tease him, as well did the other girls who were chuckling deep inside their minds.

Mikasa got so surprised with Jean's confession but she got even more surprised with Eren's reaction towards it.

Mikasa: "Ohh...uhmm, Jean, I-" she was about to respond but she was cut off when Eren started yapping.

Eren grabbed Jean's collar, "What do you think...YOU'RE DOING!?" he shouted leading the other guys to go towards them and try to stop them from fighting.

Mikasa was even more surprised, "Why is he so angry...?" she thought to herself while her heart beat so fast due to feelings that seemed unknown to herself. She did not bother to grab Eren's hand away from Jean's collar since he would tell her "STOP BUTTING IN MIKASA!" again and so that she won't be able to break the consequence right in front of all the ladies who were into the game...but she had to do something to stop them fighting.

Jean: "What the hell's wrong with you!? I'm confessing to Mikasa! Isn't it obvious!?" he yelled at Eren, taking him for a dumb person.

Eren: "Why would you confess to Mikasa out of everybody!?" he yelled back

Armin: "Hey! Stop fighting guys!"

Reiner, Berthold and Connie, despite trying to stop them from fighting, were laughing because they looked so crazy, asking stupid and unreasonable questions to each other.

Jean: "Huh!? Well, maybe because she's the one I like, you idiot! It isn't like your her boyfriend, right!?" he answered back to Eren's stupid question which in turn made Eren's eyes widen due to getting even more angrier and shocked. Eren did not really know why his acting like this himself.

The other guys all the more laughed at them while the Special Ops Squad decided to leave the place because they were irritated of the ruckus.

Levi: "Let's leave. I'm tired of this noise. Petra, Eren, let's go!" he ordered them.

Eren ignored what Levi said as he continued fighting with Jean while Petra, who was so curious of what would happen said, "Heichou! I'll be following. I'll be bringing Eren along with me later. I've got to help stop them from fighting." She did not really mean to "help," she just wanted to stay until the "show" ends.

"Suit yourself..." Levi along with the other members proceeded to go out but they realized that Hanji was still seating on her chair. "Aren't you going to leave too?"

Hanji: "As I said, I'm interested. So NO!" she told him with a crazy look in her eyes. She then went towards where Eren and Jean were fighting.

The Special Ops Squad continued to leave.

Eren and Jean continued to exchange insults and such, then they grew tired. They resorted to a fist fight. The two were very stubborn even though there were so many people trying to stop them from punching each other, including the girls. Mikasa had enough. Eren was being unfair, he was minding someone else's business, Jean's business. She went towards the two and BAM! Eren's fist hit her face which caused her to stumble on the floor, hitting her head on the table which in turn caused the glass of water to drop on her then she got soaked.

Eren: "MIKASA!...I'M SORRY!" he said while Mikasa was still a little bit dizzy from bumping the table. He tried to help her up but she pushed him away.

It has been the first time...the first time she became very angry with him...because of physical pain. The punch hurt so much. Since she refused Eren to assist her, Ymir and Hanji helped her up.

Mikasa: "Jean, let's talk somewhere else...and Eren...Mind your own business..." she said, walking towards the door still holding her painful cheek.

Everybody left inside looked at Eren, looking as if they blamed him for everything that just happened. The "alliance" got so surprised with what Mikasa said to Eren, to mind his own business. "OHHH MY! MIKASA HAS PROGRESSED!" the girls' hearts leaped for joy.

Ymir: "What's with you Eren!?"

Krista: "Yeah! What's the matter with you?"

Reiner: "You were like kids fighting over something so trivial!"

Connie: "Reiner's right! I almost puked at your stupidities!"

Berthold: "You always rant"

Sasha: "Then...you even punched poor Mikasa..."

Petra and Hanji just listened, feeling awkward as the youngsters kept on throwing harsh words at Eren, then Armin spoke

Armin: "Eren, you were just like a super jealous boyfriend..."

Everybody stared at Armin after he said that then all of the "alliance" screamed "WE APPROVE!" Realizing what they just all said, they all ran towards the door, some stumbled, attempting to retreat as fast as they can so that no suspicions would be made by the guys(such as the guys would dig in deeper because of their comment on Armin's remark then discover about the consequence, about their plan: Make Eren and Mikasa's relationship bloom). So, the boys were the only ones left inside.

Connie then hit his elbow on Eren, "Ohh, so you were jealous!" he teased him.

Eren: "Shut up! I'm going back to my squad..." he said as he saw the blue flower he gave Mikasa lying on the table. He picked it up, dropped it on the floor and stomped on it, "Stupid flower!" he stormed out with a beet red face.

When he was able to leave, Reiner then said, "He really was jealous alright" then everybody laughed.

* * *

It started to rain outside so Jean and Mikasa went somewhere where there was shade and began their conversation.

Jean: "Are you okay after being punched by that moron? I'm so sorry!" he said, sounding so concerned.

Mikasa: "I'm fine..." she replied

Jean: "So..."

He was eager to know Mikasa's answer to his sudden confession

Mikasa: "I'm sorry Jean but-" she was cut off

Jean: "Haha...I know. He's the one you like, ain't it?"

He knew it, she did not feel the same way. She was in turn very surprised, she did not know what to say next or why she did not feel the same way for Jean. She blushed so hard.

Jean: "You know why I only told you now?...I had to make it clear that you weren't in a relationship with him. Trust me, the first time I saw you talking to him, I really thought you were boyfriend-girlfriend!" he said laughingly though he was hurt deep inside.

Mikasa: "...We are family..." she said her usual denial statement. She knew he was talking about Eren, who can it be other than him?

Jean: "Well I guess I've got my answer but...thank you for hearing me out, Mikasa" he looked away, trying to smile even though it was hard. "I think I'll go now...See you next time." he then went on his way as he let the rain soak him wet.

_"He's the one you like, ain't it?"_ Jean's words echoed in her head again.

"We are family, just family. This feeling isn't _that_ kind of love...I have no romantic feelings for Eren...I should never have..." Mikasa thought to herself while her face heated up again.

She then realized that something was missing, "The flower is gone..." then she felt bad for losing it.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Poor Jean! It's okay. Finally, Mikasa stands up for herself against Eren, though it was an accident LOL xD

How was this chapter? I hope you liked it. For all the reviews, favs and follows, thank you so much!

Thank you for reading this chapter and I wish you continue reading the next ones. :)))


	5. The Whispers Of Early Morning

**CHAPTER 4: THE WHISPERS OF EARLY MORNING  
**[Still a continuation of the 2nd day. Also the start of the third day]

First, it was humiliating Mikasa in front of a lot of people. Now, it was punching her on the face. Ohh Eren, why do you always end up doing all these?

* * *

It was around 8:00 at night when Eren finally caught up with the rest of the Special Ops Squad at one of their usual meeting places in town. He still looked pissed.

Levi: "Where's Petra? We were all waiting for the both of you since this afternoon" he looked at him with a slightly crooked eyebrow which Eren got shaken slightly for.

Eren: "I came alone heichou but I thought Petra-san was already with you...I think she's with Hanji-san and my other girl classmates since she left that little restaurant with them..." he explained.

Auruo: "Huh!? What are they both doing with those rookies!? Unlike the rookies, they have important jobs to do!"

Levi: "Tsk! We'll wait for her here." he said which shocked everyone since he just let it slide like that.

Auruo: "Are you seriously alright with all these, heichou!?" he blurted out.

Levi ignored Auruo's question and the whole Special Ops Squad quietly waited for their "only lady." While Levi wasn't looking at them, Eldo, Gunther and Auruo looked and went towards Eren with eyes filled with curiosity. They began to whisper to him.

Eldo: "Oi Eren, what's with you earlier?"

Gunther: "Yeah, you were such a hothead!"

Eren got very embarrassed as he thought of what to respond to the things his companions said. He himself did not know why he acted like an idiot earlier. He did not know why he was so angry with Jean just because of confessing to Mikasa. He thought to himself that what Armin said was true, that he looked like a super jealous boyfriend but the instant he thought about it, he felt so ridiculous.

Eren: "I-It was nothing! I just lost my head earlier..." he wasn't able to think about a proper response.

Then Auruo butted in, "That girl with short black hair, Mikasa Ackerman, was it? Do you like her or is she your girlfriend? It pretty looks like that to me seeing how you reacted earlier when that guy was confessing to her."

Eren's face started to turn red, "I don't like her and she's not my girlfriend! Why does almost everyone think of us that way!?"

Auruo: "HUH!? I don't understand you. Maybe you're just at the denial stage." he continued to tease Eren.

Eren: "I'm not on the denial stage, Auruo-san!" he was getting even redder and redder.

Gunther and Eldo laughed at them so much especially on Eren's reaction towards everything that Auruo said. It wasn't long enough till they also caught the attention of their captain. Levi got so irritated since they began to shout at each other and because Petra wasn't there yet.

Levi: "Oi Auruo, go look for Petra. I'd like to return to the castle as soon as possible. We need to rest" he ordered Auruo and considered it as somewhat a punishment because of his noisiness.

Auruo: "Why me!? Just let her go back to the castle when she's done hanging out with her 'girlfriends' herself, heichou."

Levi looked at Auruo intimidatingly which made him agree reluctantly to his captain's command.

Auruo: "Okay heichou, I'll do it..." he said irritatingly.

Since Eren knew that Petra was with his girl classmates and possibly with Mikasa now, he volunteered to go with Auruo.

Eren: "Auruo-san! I'll come with you. Petra-san is probably in the scouting legion's sleeping quarters. I have a strong feeling she's there..." he suggested.

Auruo: Fine, we'll start there. Let's hurry up."

* * *

Mikasa was in the place where she often contemplated...her room. She pressed an ice pack on her slightly swelling cheek which was accidentally punched by Eren earlier.

"From receiving a flower to receiving a punch from him...what a turn of events..." she thought to herself then chuckled afterwards even though there was nothing funny about it.

Then the expected knock was heard, the "alliance" was finally there. Mikasa placed her ice pack on the side table of her bed and proceeded to the door to let them in. Then they sat on the floor, forming a circle just like they always do.

Krista: "Mikasa...are you alright?"

Sasha: "Oh my...Was Eren's punch very painful?"

Hanji: "Mikasa, how painful is it? I want to know!"

Petra: "That Eren can be very...uhmmm...wild."

Ymir: "Tsk tsk tsk tsk."

They all looked at her with worry written all over their face.

Mikasa: "That punch was nothing...I can even punch harder than that...By tomorrow, I'm sure the slight swelling will be gone" she tried to convince them even though her cheek was a little bit burning in pain.

Krista: "I hope so...Anyway, I really liked what you told Eren before leaving the restaurant earlier! '...And Eren...Mind your own business' YOU ARE SO AWESOME! You're progressing!" she told Mikasa as tears of joy started forming in her eyes.

Sasha: "Yes! Yes! I also liked how Eren reacted when Jean confessed to you! He was so jealous!" she said as she opened the wrapper of the potato chips she just brought and shared it to everybody.

The word jealous made her heart skip a beat. She never considered Eren's reaction earlier as something brought upon by jealousy! Is that even possible?

Mikasa:"Eren...was jealous of Jean?"

Ymir: "I know you always say things like "We're family" and such and I also know despite you always say those things, you just don't want to admit it but you do LOVE Eren so aren't you flattered that he got jealous? Who knows...maybe it was a sign that he liked you too...OH CRAP! I sounded like I was really into this girly game. Ughh! Just forget I said all that!" she said, much to her embarrassment until she was out of breath.

Petra: "I think you're right, Ymir. Eren was jealous..."

Ymir: Petra-san! Please! It's okay if you're going to say that 'the words that slipped right out of my mouth' were right but please don't remind me that I said those things by acknowledging me. Yuck! I'm so humiliated..." she said while smiling uneasily at Petra.

Petra: "Fine...fine" she told Ymir pleasantly.

Mikasa who was still thinking about the possibility that Eren was in fact jealous with Jean earlier tried to drive away her embarrassment by declaring one thing.

Mikasa: "Everyone! Everyone...Please don't say that Eren was jealous because it is not true...I'm sure of it..." she protested while blushing and looking directly on the floor.

Hanji then fixed her glasses and spoke to her, "Well, isn't that something for him to decide? Anyway, I'm really getting curious of what thoughts Eren has for you stored in his mind. I kind of get the urge to split open his head and see for myself." she said as she was blushing and quite looking like a psychopath which made the other girls afraid of her even though they knew it was a joke (except for Mikasa)

Mikasa: "Hanji-san! Please don't!" she said terrified as she started tearing up.

Hanji: "Calm down, I was just kidding around"

MIKASA SHOWED CONCERN FOR EREN! VIOLATION ALERT! VIOLATION ALERT!

Krista: "Ooops, no concern for Eren, remember?" she reminded Mikasa.

Mikasa: "But...Oh right!" she wiped her tears and covered her mouth which made everyone adore her cuteness.

Then Sasha who was so curious of what happened after Mikasa and Jean left the restaurant quickly shifted the topic to it.

Sasha: "How did it go, by the way?" she asked while her eyes were glistening and as well did everybody's.

Mikasa did not know what Sasha meant. Maybe it was "How did the bump on the table feel?" or whatsoever. She finally asked, "You mean?"

Sasha: "What else could I mean? With Jean!"

Mikasa blushed as she remembered about Jean's confession and of what he told her...

_"He's the one you like, ain't it?"_

Mikasa: "I rejected him" she said straight to the point which shocked everyone.

Ymir: "Well, not like it wasn't expected guys" she said while looking at all the girls' shocked faces.

Mikasa then spoke again. Now everything was clear for her, "I rejected him because...I think what he said was true..."

The girls wondered, "What did Jean tell her?"

Sasha: "Why, what did he say...?" she voiced out for everybody.

Mikasa took a deep breath and said, "He sort of implied that he was aware that I did not feel the same way for him because...I like Eren..." she then got very embarrassed and regretted saying what she just said.

Everybody paused for a moment...

Ymir: "Whoa! Finally, she admitted it instead of saying "We're family"

Krista: "OH MY GOSH MIKASA! You're finally completely honest with your feelings!" she hugged Mikasa then Sasha, Hanji and Petra followed while Ymir looked at them laughingly.

Mikasa: "Uhmm...but I'm still...not sure if...it really is_ it_...please let me breathe" she said as she was still getting squeezed by the girls then they finally let go.

Petra: "Don't worry Mikasa! You'll soon figure out whether _it_ really is what we all think it is or not" she assured her.

Sasha and Hanji continued to hug each other because they were so happy with what Mikasa just confessed to them.

Krista grabbed Mikasa's hands, "You really progressed Mikasa and soon enough, it will be your relationship with Eren that would flourish. We are so proud of you! Announcement! Announcement! This is a great accomplishment guys!"

Mikasa: "I like Eren...but I'm still mad at him..."

They were all so surprised. MIKASA? MAD? WITH EREN? The color of the mood in the room changed from pink to gray as did Mikasa's expression.

Sasha: "...You're angry because he punched you...right? That's all there is to it, right?"

Mikasa: "That and-" she was cut off

Everybody move towards her even more closely, "THAT ANNNNNNND?"

Mikasa: "That and he was minding someone else's business, just like with Jean earlier. He always told me not to butt in every time but he butted in on Jean's business. Eren was being unfair and being a hypocrite...This is really the first time I became truly mad with him!" she complained to them.

The girls looked at her as if they were saying, "Mikasa...are you really Mikasa!? GIVE US BACK MIKASA!"

Ymir: "Sheez! She has really progressed. From being 'Eren, are you feeling okay?' to 'Eren, mind you're own business. I'm mad at you!'" she joked.

Petra: "And it's just the 2nd day of the consequence!" she was holding her hands together.

Hanji: "What can I say? Keep doing what you're doing, Mikasa!"

Krista: "And the time would come when Eren would even go as far as transform into his titan form just to snatch you back on his side, sweetly concerned for him all the time!" she gave Mikasa a thumbs up.

Mikasa got so embarrassed of everything they said. She thought to herself, "I just said that I was mad at him...Why did everybody suddenly sort of celebrated?" After that, she chuckled and sincerely said, "You're all so funny...Thank you for being my friends..." They all got surprised and soon, blushed so hard as they paused for a moment then shouted with delight "WE"RE PROUD TO BE YOUR FRIENDS TOO, MIKASA!" as they hugged her so tight again.

When they all finally let go, Petra smiled then stood up from where she was sitting, "I kind of get this feeling that the rest of the Special Ops squad is waiting for me somewhere so I've got to go back. Well, see you tomorrow."

Mikasa: "Will you be alright, Petra-san?"

Petra: "Yes, don't worry"

Hanji: "Pssst! There are a lot of stories lurking on town about a group of thugs robbing soldiers who walk alone at the streets at night. You might be an able soldier but you can be powerless when the enemy is a group. You know that Levi won't be pleased if that happened to you" she really loved teasing Petra.

Everybody laughed while looking at Petra's face as it began to turn red.

Petra: "I swear I'll be just fine, don't worry. I also hope Eren's there already since I promised them I'll be bringing him back with me" she hurriedly went out of the room and waved goodbye.

When Petra was gone, Hanji also stood up from where she was sitting, "I'll follow her to make sure she's safe. That short guy would really be mad if she gets hurt, hahaha! Good night!

As Petra walked out of the building, she met Auruo and Eren outside.

Petra: "Why are you both here?"

Auruo: "Heichou told me to look for you. Eren just came along and he suggested that you were here which turned out to be true. So, let's go back.

Petra noticed that Eren wasn't paying attention to what she was talking about with Auruo as he was seemingly scanning the place...seeing if Mikasa was inside "Eren, I know fetching me here wasn't the only reason why you came here, right? You're here to apologize to her."

Eren: "Ahh...uhmm...yes...even though I'm getting sick of always apologizing to her..." he rubbed his head, blushing so hard.

Auruo: "Oi! You know that heichou is presently getting tired of waiting for us, right? So shouldn't we just head back this instant!? Leave resolving your lover's quarrel with Ackerman for tomorrow, Eren!"

Auruo was talking to air, Eren was no longer standing beside him. He went inside to go to where Mikasa's room was. Hanji saw him approaching and hurriedly went towards Mikasa's room too, before Eren could. She slammed the door of Mikasa's room open which startled the rest of the girls.

Sasha: "Hanji-san, I thought you were going to follow Petra-san?"

Hanji: "Well, Petra suddenly went out of sight...Anyway, Sasha, Ymir and Krista! It's kind of getting late so we should probably head back to our rooms." she said while winking at them. They immediately knew that she was up to something so they followed her and said good night to Mikasa.

As they were already outside Mikasa's room, everyone turned towards Hanji and began to whisper.

Sasha: "What was that for, Hanji-san?"

Krista: "You're up to something, right?"

Hanji cleared her throat and replied, "EREN IS HERE! He's going to go to Mikasa's room to apologize...AGAIN and he'll be arriving soon so I thought we should leave them alone" she spoke so fast.

Krista: "OH I SEE!"

Then Eren finally appeared in the hallway. They all hurriedly went inside their own rooms and slammed the doors much to Eren's surprise, "What the hell are those women doing?"

* * *

He knocked on Mikasa's door, "Oi Mi-" he paused and thought of a gentler approach, "Mikasa...can I go in...?"

Mikasa who was now sitting on her bed wondered, "So that was why Hanji-san was so eager to force the others to leave, because Eren is here!" She quickly got flustered and without thinking, she said "...Okay"

Eren entered the door, approached her and sat on her bed as he held her swelling cheek. They never really minded touching each other directly but this time, it was different. They both blushed so hard but Eren still push forward on talking, "How's your face doing...?"

Mikasa: "...Uhmm, it's better now..." she replied as Eren's hand drifted away from her face

Eren: "I'm sorry, Mikasa. I acted just like an idiot earlier and I even punched you. I'm also sorry for being such a hypocrite, telling you not to butt in on my business but I myself is butting in on somebody else's...I just don't know how I should have reacted towards Jean earlier. It was like I was sort of scared or something...Ughh, I know you're getting sick of me apologizing all the time, trust me, I also do feel the same way..." he said, smiling at her.

Eren did his magic again, whenever he said sorry, Mikasa just can't help but forgive him right away. But, what did he mean by scared? What was he scared for?

Mikasa: "Fine...I forgive you...but I really got angry with you earlier...just so you know. Don't do it again" she reminded him.

Eren: "Yes, I won't! Let's just stick to this agreement, 'I mind my own business while you mind yours and we won't mind anybody else's, alright? For the nth time!" he said in a loud voice while surprisingly hugging Mikasa so tight because of feeling relieved after Mikasa forgave him.

Mikasa: "Eren...!" she blushed so much as Eren's arms were still around her.

Eren quickly realized that Mikasa was getting embarrassed and so was he and then let go of her, "Sorry...sorry..." They both drifted away from each other and ended up sitting on the opposite sides of the bed.

Mikasa's fast beating heart and the hot atmosphere surrounding the room made her sleepy. She closed her eyes, lay down the pillow and without knowing, finally fell asleep.

After a couple of minutes, Eren spoke again, still facing his back towards Mikasa, "By the way...how did it go with Jean earlier...?" He was so eager to know what Mikasa would say but he never heard it. He finally realized that she was already fast asleep. He smiled gently while looking at her adorable sleeping face as he slipped the blanket over her, "Good night Mikasa."

* * *

Petra and Auruo waited for Eren at the lobby of the scouting legion's sleeping quarters building...for quite a long time already.

Auruo: "Oi Petra, seems that kid is taking too long to make up with his girlfriend! Levi heichou is really going to skin us alive at this rate!" he exaggerated for he was getting tired of waiting.

"For your information, they aren't in that kind of relationship...just not yet though" Petra thought to herself as she chuckled. She responded to Auruo, "I know, I know, but we still just have to wait for him."

Auruo: "Wait!? We've waited long enough! I say we should go get him al-" he was cut off when Hanji walked towards them.

Hanji: "Oh Petra, you're still here? And Auruo too? What are you still doing here? Isn't Levi waiting for you? I thought you left a while ago, Petra." she asked pretending that she wasn't following Petra earlier and didn't know that Eren was in the building, in Mikasa's room.

Auruo: "Well that kid Eren is taking too long just to reconcile with his woman"

Petra: "And we're going to wait for him..." she added.

Hanji: "Ohh! We'll you should go ahead!" she told them as she winked at Petra.

Auruo: "Huh? Are you kidding? Would you like Levi heichou to scold us to death?"

Petra understood what Hanji meant with her wink. Hanji meant to say, "Let's leave those two alone, hahaha!"

Hanji: "Leave it to me! You should go ahead. I'll be making an excuse on why Eren isn't with you when you head back"

Auruo: "Wait! Would Eren be safe here!? Won't you disse-" he stopped talking as Petra pulled his ear, forcing him to go along with her.

Petra: "Come on now Auruo. Let's leave all the explaining to Hanji-san" she dragged Auruo with her and showed Hanji a thumbs-up.

As they left, Hanji sighed and went to her room again, "Now I'll be going to lie down at my bed again and think of what excuse to make for Eren not going back with Petra and Auruo to Levi until I fall asleep. You owe me, 'alliance'" she said as she buried her face on the pillow.

* * *

"Oi...leave my girlfriend alone...Oi Jean...! Don't you understand me...!? Leave Mikasa alone...!"

Mikasa was greeted by the fresh morning sun. What bothered her the most is the heat that she felt on her bed, it was warmer than usual. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was not just the heat that woke her up but...it was Eren, talking in his sleep, beside her. She got very surprised. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!? DIDN'T HE LEAVE LAST NIGHT!?" she screamed inside her head. She wasn't able to think and with a strong force, he pushed him out of the bed. Eren got slammed on the floor which woke him up.

Eren: "Oi Mikasa...OI! Why are you here in my room!?" he said while he was getting confused and massaging his aching back.

Mikasa: "HUH!? You're the one in my room! Why are you here!?" she hid her face in the blanket.

Eren: "Damn! I think I accidentally fell asleep last night...Petra-san and the rest of Squad Levi is going to kill me!"

Mikasa was getting more embarrassed around him...They slept on the same bed and...IT DID NOT FEEL RIGHT! IT DID NOT REALLY FEEL RIGHT! Her face was getting flushed and without a second thought, she threw the ice pack lying on her side table at Eren.

Mikasa: "Why didn't you leave? You're such an idiot! What would other people think!?" she angrily told him though she was blushing so hard.

Eren: "Ughh! Calm down, I did not mean too! All I can remember was saying good night to you! Tsk! I'm so stupid!" he shouted.

They continued to argue, not even realizing that they were too loud already. What Mikasa feared happened, somebody opened the door. She surprisingly jumped off the bed and fell on top of Eren without thinking. A woman peeked on the door, "Oi Ackerman...It's late and I thought I heard a boy tal-" she stopped as she gazed at Eren and Mikasa lying down on the floor on an awkward position, "JAEGER!? Why are you here?" Mikasa then got up from Eren in a flash.

A lot of the people gathered outside Mikasa's room while chattering about dirty thoughts

"Hey, what were Jaeger and Ackerman doing?"

"Did they finally hook up...?"

"Oh my gosh! They're still just so young for _that_!"

Soon, some of the girls from the "alliance" and their guy classmates arrived on the scene. Jean went towards Eren and grabbed him leading the other guys to restrain him, "OI! What the hell do you think you're doing, Eren!?

The "innocent" girls just blushed and did not know what to say to Mikasa. Mikasa cannot handle everything that was happening already and because of that...her scary side appeared, "Clear those dirty minds of yours! We weren't doing anything...or would you like to anger me more...?" Everybody was caught frozen because they knew how harsh Mikasa can be when it comes to fighting and such so they left without a second thought. The only ones left were their classmates.

Hanji then arrived after noticing that a lot of people were moving away from outside Mikasa's room, "Oi, what's happening here?" she looked at everyone as Eren and Mikasa were still blushing, feeling awkward with each other.

Eren: "It's quite a long story, Hanji-san..." he's face was still red.

Mikasa then turned her gaze towards Eren and began pushing him, blushing so hard, "GO AWAY!" she was very embarrassed with what just happened. Everybody, including Eren who remained sitting on the floor as he was continuously shaken by Mikasa found her cute as she said those words to him as if she was a child who got upset with her father for not buying her a lollipop. Soon, they all laughed at Mikasa, making her even more embarrassed.

Eren then patted her head, "We both know nothing happened. Don't mind what those people were chattering about. They're not worth ruining the your day" she blushed so hard then hid her face on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The girls can't help but scream "KYAAAAA!" on their heads as they witnessed it.

* * *

Author's notes:

Whew! This was a very long one! Thanks for reading anyway!

Hahaha! Eren was such a careless guy, accidentally falling asleep in Mikasa's room and now, all that happened. But they're both still so sweet! xD

I hope you stay tuned for the next chapters! :)))


	6. Unbelievable Innocence

**CHAPTER 6: UNBELIEVABLE INNOCENCE**  
[Continuation of the 3rd day]

With what just happened recently, Mikasa gets paranoid...though the alliance helped build up her paranoia.

* * *

A man, short at that, suddenly entered Mikasa's room. It was none other than Levi along with the rest of the Special Operations squad, they were about to pick up Eren...they seriously looked like his babysitters. Auruo and Petra looked like they wanted to flee from the place since they received a mouthful of sermon from their captain regarding why Eren did not head back together with them last night. Levi looked at Eren sternly as if expecting an explanation from him.

Levi: "Oi, stupid kid! Why didn't you head back to the castle last night?"

Eren pulled away from Mikasa as he was about to answer Levi's question, much to Mikasa's disappointment.

Eren: "I'm sorry Levi heichou! I-" he was cut off and quickly directed his gaze to Hanji who looked like she was willing to explain for him.

Hanji winked at Eren and as well as to both Auruo and Petra to whom she promised of handling explaining everything to Levi last night. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

Hanji: "Good day Levi and the rest of the Special Ops Squad! My! My! It's rather early to be in a bad mood, right guys?" she looked at everyone in the room in hopes of gathering their support. "Ehem! Ehem! Well you see Levi, Eren did not head back to the castle last night because he could have got lost and there are plenty rumors of thugs and such attacking soldiers at night and that isn't just the problem! The circumstances just mentioned could have triggered into him transforming into a titan without you, the Special Ops Squad to watch over him and ensure that he's under control! That is why I made the wise decision of letting him stay in her for the night. I hope I have explained everything clearly" she gasped and bowed her head in front of Levi.

Petra and Auruo stared at Hanji with relief written all over their faces. Eren on the other hand found Hanji's reasoning to be both stupid and inappropriate. He thought to himself that the excuse she made would not save him at all.

Levi: "Tell that nonsense to somebody else, Hanji…and you Eren, what are you waiting for? Move your ass of the floor and let's go. We'll be helping the garrison. Every male rookie is ordered to come too!" he walked away and the rest of his squad followed him, except for Petra who was about to walk towards the other girls and chit chat. Levi noticed this and stopped her, "Where do you think you're going? We're leaving."

Petra: "Ahh...nowhere! I'll be coming..." she really wanted to stick together with the "alliance" but she couldn't because it's always job first.

The guys were so lazy and they did not want to come with Levi's squad in surveillance duty. They whispered towards each other while walking behind Levi and his squad members.

Connie: "Ughh! What a pain…Why should we join them? And why the guys only!? What about the girls?"

Jean: "Why do we even have to help the garrison!? It's their job…! Why do we have to meddle!?

Reiner: "Ohh damn! We haven't even eaten our breakfast yet…"

Armin: "Guys, I think we should stop complaining and do what we are told to do…"

Bertholdt: "Armin's right everyone…"

Levi noticed their mumblings, turned towards them and looked at them with sharp eyes, "What was that?"

All of them answered in unison, "Nothing Sir!"

* * *

The girls were left alone again. It was another day for them to continue their usual routine of living the life of a bum. Honestly speaking, they envied the boys because they were tasked to do a job while on the other hand, them, the girls have nothing to do at all.

Sasha: "Hey guys! My tummy is grumbling! Let's get something for breakfast!" she was so enthusiastic but she did not realize that nobody was actually paying attention to her.

Everybody was looking at Mikasa, their curiosity still not fed with answers.

Ymir: "Hmm...Mikasa...this time you told us that you liked Eren, the next time we know is that you already did _it_ with him!? It's surprising that you're not the slow type. I never could have guessed! Hahaha!" she said teasingly with half-lidded eyes.

The most innocent among them which was Krista quickly got flustered with what Ymir said and quickly covered her ears while scolding her friend, "Stop it Ymir!"

Mikasa was just there, listening to what everyone has been saying while sitting stiffly on the floor. Not a single movement was sighted from her as her face gradually changed from light pink to red.

Hanji: "Mikasa, are you alright?" she made a gentle push on Mikasa's arm to shake her slightly from what seemed to be bothering her.

Mikasa did not respond and even though the push was as gentle as possible, it got her slamming on the floor while still remaining stiff in the process. She was preoccupied by the "it" that Ymir talked about. Despite being a teenager, she never really knew about "it" in detail...but she knew it was something erotic...just like that. Even though nothing happened between her and Eren as far as she knows, she still got so embarrassed and guilty after what Ymir said.

Sasha: "Mikasa! Are you feeling well? I think you really should go and eat so everyone, let's go as well!" she pushed through on letting everyone consider eating breakfast.

Krista: "Oh no...this is really Ymir's fault. You're pushing...you're pushing g-green minded thoughts on Mikasa's head! Ugh! Stop it already! Don't pass your green mindedness on somebody else!"

Ymir: "Huh? I didn't say anything anymore..." she smiled annoyingly at Krista.

Mikasa then stood up from the floor, "P-Please! Let's not talk about the 'it-which-shall-not-be-spoken-of'" and hurried towards the door.

Sasha: "'It-which-shall-not-be-spoken-of'?" she wondered

Hanji: "It's Mikasa's own term of what married couples do to have a child...I guess..." she adjusted her glasses while getting flustered.

Krista: "AAAAAH!" she continued to cover her ears.

Ymir tried her best to hold her laugh while witnessing the faces everyone made, "You're all so cute! Acting like your innocence have never been tainted! Just so you know people, you aren't 7 years old!"

The eyes of everyone widened as their faces heated up again due to Ymir's embarrassing remark. When they gazed around the room and towards the doorway, Mikasa was nowhere to be found. She had long escaped the possibly mind blowing incident of hearing more about the "it-which-shall-not-be-spoken-of" from Ymir.

Hanji: "Oh well! Mikasa's gone to the dining hall. Let's go and eat breakfast as well to fuel up for the day!"

Sasha: "Now that's what I'm talking about!" she said as her wish has already been granted

Ymir: "Fuel up? We don't even have anything to do! Why are the guys the only ones to be assigned in helping the garrison!? Tsk! I never knew that boredom was worse than tiredness!"

Krista: "Then join them! At least we won't be hearing you speak of any malicious thoughts when you're gone!" she glared at Ymir, still affected on the things she had been blabbering about just earlier.

Ymir: "Hahaha! You're still mad at me for that? You're so cute!"

Krista: "Just shut up!"

Hanji: "Please ladies, let us continue our journey to the dining hall in peace!" she tried to dispel awkwardness.

Sasha: "And you could also daydream of food if you want!" as usual, everything in her mind involved food.

* * *

Upon arriving at the dining hall and receiving their food, the other girls spotted Mikasa who was seated alone on one of the tables. They approached and sat there as well. Mikasa went "WAAAAH! I can never escape from them!"

Ymir: "Hey, you're so mean Mikasa! Leaving us behind just a few moments ago..." she acted like she was sobbing.

Mikasa: "...Sorry...Anyway, the food tastes funny..." she avoided making eye contact with anyone among them as she dropped her spoon on her plate.

Ymir: "What? Mine tastes okay"

Krista: "Mine tastes fine too"

Hanji: "Maybe yours was not cooked properly, Mikasa"

Sasha: "It tastes funny!? Mikasa has betrayed breakfast-chan! Why!?" she became frantic.

There was a sudden rumbling in Mikasa's stomach and after that, she felt like the food she's just eaten started to get back up.

Mikasa: "Excuse me..." she clenched her stomach and covered her mouth, attempting to stop the urge of vomiting as she headed towards the closest  
comfort room of the building. Everybody was concerned and followed her.

* * *

Krista rubbed Mikasa's back to help her let all the vomit go out while the others waited for them outside the comfort room. Finally, nothing was left to puke and she rinsed her mouth with water.

Mikasa: "Thank you Krista..." she wiped her wet mouth with her handkerchief.

Krista: "That was nothing" she smiled.

As they went out of the comfort room, Ymir suddenly grabbed Krista's arm and exchanged whispers with everyone leading to Mikasa's confusion.

Mikasa: "Uhmm...what are you talking about?"

The whispers have finally come to a halt and afterwards, everybody eyed Mikasa.

Ymir: "That was surprisingly fast Mikasa!"

Mikasa: "What do you mean?"

Krista: "I hope it's a girl so that we can style her hair with different accessories and such. I really loved doing that when I was a little girl!"

Mikasa: "What are you talking about...?"

Sasha: "No! I hope it's a boy so that we can ask him to do the strenuous work that ladies have a difficulty in doing which is farming and producing crops, especially potatoes! Then we would boil them! Fry them! Hahaha! I can never think of glory greater than that!"

Mikasa: "Farming? Producing potatoes? I don't understand you guys..."

Hanji: "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. My only wish is that it's a titan shifter just like his or her daddy!"

Mikasa: "Just like his or her daddy? HUH!?"

Then she finally realized what they were talking about...

* * *

[Flashback]

Mikasa: "It's done, look mom!" she said cheekily as she presented her newly done embroidery.

"Oh good job, Mikasa. It's wonderful. This embroidery pattern has been passed down in our family for many generations. When you have children of your own, teach it to them" her mother told her pleasantly.

Mikasa: "How do you get children?"

That question surprised her mother, "Hmm...Ask your dad"

Mikasa: "Hey dad..."

Since it was such an embarrassing topic, her father also dodged her question much to her mother's delight, "Uhmm...your dad isn't sure either. Doctor Jaeger's on his way over here. Maybe you should ask him."

That was the last time she ever had the chance to have a normal day-to-day conversation with her parents. After that came terror...the like which by just being able to witness it, can act like a knife stabbed to the heart. Looking at her loved ones lying on their own pool of blood made her feel...like knocking on death's door.

.

.

It got swept out of her mind instantly.

No one was ever able to cater to her curiosity as a child.

The question "How do you get children?" was never answered by her mother, her father, Doctor Jaeger or anybody else...

It made her as close to as being totally innocent about _it_...until today.

* * *

The alliance was into something again. They are going to use Mikasa's "slightly tainted innocence" and her vomiting earlier as an advantage for their stupid plan. Though Krista was the "I'm all innocent" type, she reluctantly agreed in participating on the plan.

They began to roll play in front of Mikasa.

Ymir: "Don't you agree, Hanji-san? Since you're all 'experiments are freaking awesome!' and the daddy here is a titan shifter, is it possible, though it all just happened last night, for Mikasa to be...you know..." she motioned her hand in a way wherein it made a curve in front of her stomach.

Hanji: "I am also not quite sure...she's showing a symptom though..."

Sasha: "Nausea, right?"

Krista: "I think she should go and have a check up!"

Boy, girl, daddy, titan shifter, last night, symptom, nausea and "it-which-shall-not-be-spoken-of," those were all giveaways...Mikasa totally knew what they were talking about...and she started to get paranoid.

Mikasa: "Guys..." her face turned beet red.

Everyone acted as if they were about to reveal something that could change Mikasa's life forever.

Ymir: "Mikasa...we think you're preg-" she was cut off when Mikasa blurted.

Mikasa: "Huh!? Nothing happened between us...I swear!" tears started forming at the corner of her eyes.

Hanji: "Are you sure?"

Mikasa: "...Yes..." she wiped the tears with her thumb.

The situation affected Mikasa's psychology. She began to think that she really was actually pregnant, despite knowing that nothing "of that degree" really happened between her and Eren...and it made her sweat a lot. Soon, she got dizzy and felt the urge of vomiting again.

They continued acting in front of Mikasa.

Ymir: "I think you should tell Eren and get checked up on the hospital just to make sure whether our assumptions are right or wrong. We are sure Eren would understand."

Mikasa: "I swe-"

Hanji: "It's just to make sure, Mikasa. You won't lose anything if you just get checked up" she smiled at her.

Mikasa nodded while still sweating and getting flustered, "Okay...if it's just to make sure...but I swear we did not do it..."

Mikasa then left the building and headed to where Eren and the rest were. When she was gone, Ymir laughed so hard.

Ymir: "HAHAHA! I did not think that a girl her age would not know about the 's' word and stuff like how a woman could get pregnant. Mikasa is so cute that way. HAHAHA! I really cannot believe all this!"

Krista: "Shut up! Now, you made Mikasa look stupid...you're playing around with her innocence!" she yelled at Ymir.

Ymir: "Hey, hold on a sec! You agreed to this plan. Don't you just blame me! Anyway it's a step to accomplish our alliance's goal too."

Krista: "Don't you dare make an excuse. Ymir! I know you're just doing this to have fun! At this rate, Mikasa is really going to look stupid! When did you start to be so into this game we made anyway!?" she continued to glare at Ymir.

Ymir: "Calm down! Anyway, we reasoned with Mikasa right? We told her to get checked up in order to make sure...We did not just do it out of making fun of her..."

Krista: "You're crazy! We all know that it takes a few weeks or even months to know when a woman has conceived or what. It doesn't happen overnight! You're taking advantage of Mikasa's innocence just to make fun of her!"

Hanji went between them to stop them from fighting while Sasha was talking to the other soldiers who were now gathered around them after hearing Ymir and Krista talking out loud but thankfully, they did not really understand what they were saying. The noise was the sole reason for them to gather there.

Sasha: "Hahaha...Everyone...Never mind them! It's just how they show love for each other, through exchanging harsh words...hahaha! Can you all please leave already? They are not worth your precious time!" she was sweating hard as she tried to act genuinely.

Soon, the others were convinced and left them alone to continue what they have all been doing before that.

Sasha: "Whew...that was close!" she wiped her sweaty forehead with her arm.

Ymir and Krista still glared at each other even though they stopped fighting. Hanji then began to speak.

Hanji: "It's sad but it's true...we all agreed with Ymir's plan...We are also to be blamed for what making fun out of Mikasa...We all shoulder the weight of this sin!"

* * *

Eren and the rest of his classmates who were dragged by Levi to help the garrison with their duties were calmly cleaning the fixed cannons mounted above the walls while chatting with each other.

Connie: "Oi Eren, did you do something with Mikasa last night?" he asked out of curiosity.

Bertholdt: "My thoughts exactly...I've been itching to ask that too..."

Reiner: "You're secrets safe with us, Eren. We're pals!"

Jean: "Pals!? You're dead wrong, Reiner. Eren and I would never be pals. Eren! Did you touch her? I'll really kill you if you did!"

Armin: "Jean, calm down"

Eren wasn't able to respond to what the other guys told him. He got very flustered and angry at the same time. He really wasn't thinking about last night but it pisses him off on why everybody was thinking of malicious thoughts just by knowing that he slept on Mikasa's bedroom last night.

Eren: What on earth are you tal-" he was cut off when a voice called out his name. He turned his head and saw the worst possible person that could appear right now...Mikasa.

Mikasa: "Eren, I...I need to talk to you..." she stuttered.

Eren: "Why are you here? Tsk! What would you want to talk about?" he was getting irritated as he stopped cleaning the canon.

The other guys were speculating something...

Mikasa: "Eren...I think...I'm pregnant...I think I should get checked up..." she hid her face on the red scarf that she decided to wear again.

Everybody's eyes widened, especially Eren's. What the others speculated was damn true!

Eren: "What are you talking about!? Did you hit your head and go insane!?" he yelled at Mikasa while his face heated up. He grabbed Mikasa and headed away from the rest of the guys.

Jean: "EREN! I'll hack you to pieces!" he was so angry.

Connie: "Huh!? It just happened last night! Or have you been doing _it_ before as well?"

Reiner: "I cannot believe this..."

Bertholdt: "Neither do I, Reiner..."

Armin: "Eren and Mikasa are going to have a baby?" he thought to himself as he tried to picture out how his best friends' child would look like.

Eren: "Shut your goddamn mouths, you idiots!" he continued to grab Mikasa away from them. When they have gone quite a far distance, he mouthed words to the other guys, "I'll accompany her to bring her peace of mind. She's just getting paranoid, you shitheads!"

Eren has yet again escaped from the Special Operations Squad. He and Mikasa went down the wall and go to the closest hospital to get Mikasa a check up. Unlike Mikasa, Eren was fully aware of stuff like the "s" word. He damn knew that pregnancy does not happen the day after conception but it was not like they actually engaged to sexual act last night though. He just accompanied her to make sure that she gets the message that she is not pregnant and clearly, nothing happened between them...though, he began to get paranoid too...

* * *

They continued to walk. Mikasa was observing Eren as he seemed to think to himself. She looked at him with piercing eyes, like needle which can poke his eye out.

Eren: "What?" he noticed her staring.

Mikasa: "Nothing..."

Eren: "You're crazy, aren't you?"

Mikasa: "Why is that so...?"

Eren: "Why do you think you're pregnant? Have you gone nuts?"

Mikasa: "...I puked earlier and it's a symptom. Hanji-san and the rest suggested that I can possibly be pregnant...I'm just getting checked up to make sure I'm not, that's all..."

Eren muttered to himself, "Are those women just so stupid or do they just like to make fun of Mikasa's childlike innocence? And Mikasa is just so stubborn!"

Eren: "It doesn't mean that if you vomited, you're pregnant right away! I can't believe you don't know that despite being fifteen! Didn't anyone tell you about sex and whatsoever!?"

The word that came after about embarrassed her so much but she managed to reply, "...No one explained it to me..."

Eren: "What a pain! Do you really think we did that last night or any other time!? There's no way that happened! Or did you do it with some other guy!? Who is it, huh!?" he was looking at her angrily...

Mikasa: "...What are you talking about...? I did not do that...but I still want to make sure nonetheless. I'm sorry to drag you here..."

Eren began to scratch his head, "Fine fine! I'm just doing this to make sure that you finally kick these thoughts out of your mind."

Mikasa surprised Eren yet again when she began talking, "Would you accept the baby when it turned out that I was pregnant with your child...?" she seriously did not know why she asked that. She did not know why she still pushed through having a check up even though she and Eren confirmed that nothing happened between the two of them and as far as she knows, she never did the "s" word her whole life.

Eren: "Like I said, there's no w- Tsk!...I would accept it of course..." he was getting all flustered. He did not know as well why he responded that way.

Mikasa's heart fluttered.

After that, they did not talk to each other and soon, they arrived the hospital.

* * *

Doctor: "What can I do for you?" he stared at Eren and Mikasa who just entered his clinic.

Mikasa: "I think that I'm pregnant, doctor..."

The doctor's eye balls almost popped out with what Mikasa said since he knew that she was still so young to get pregnant. He then looked at Eren as if saying, "What the hell, kid? You did _it_ with your girlfriend at such a young age!? You're ruining your lives!" Eren got the memo and looked away from the doctor immediately while thinking to himself, "Damn you, Mikasa! Now everyone thinks I'm a pervert! Why did I even accompany you here!? I'm so stupid!"

The doctor turned his gaze at Mikasa again. He cleared his throat, "Have you been feeling nausea, dizziness or an aching back this past few days?"

Mikasa: "I have, just earlier..."

Doctor: "When did the conception happen...?"

Mikasa and Eren was caught frozen with the doctor's direct question. They did not know what to say.

Eren: "Ughh! Just examine whether she's pregnant or not then show her the goddamn result! There was no conception! Just do it already! Give her the goddamn peace of mind!" he was getting so angry as his face turned red. Mikasa agreed with him reluctantly.

Doctor: "Then if there was no conception...there's no pregnancy. I think my work is done here."

Mikasa glared at the doctor, "Check it up and show me the result."

The doctor got scared of her and was forced to agree with them.

* * *

After a few tests, it was confirmed that Mikasa was not pregnant, much to their relief. The doctor who was still confused gathered all the courage he had to ask them one question.

Doctor: "You know about conception, how it works and how pregnancy happens, right?"

Eren and Mikasa eyed each other, being humiliated by the question.

Eren: "I know about it but Mikasa here doesn't. She's so stubborn and she wanted to get checked up just to make sure..."

Mikasa: "I'm sorry to cause you trouble, doctor. I just got paranoid."

Then afterwards, they were briefed about_ it_.

* * *

Eren and Mikasa exited the hospital. They did not know what to tell each other after hearing all those words that came out from the doctor's mouth during explaining to them.

Eren: "...Innocence can make you stupid sometimes..."

Mikasa: "...Yeah, I know..."

Eren chuckled, "Damn! Why am I laughing? Maybe it's because you were cute getting all 'I'm pregnant!' Why didn't the other girls even bother to explain it to you?"

Mikasa punched him on the arm, "S-Shut up! At least I totally know about _it_ now!"

Eren pinched her cheek, "I did not know you can be adorable, Mikasa..." and then let go.

Mikasa: "Ouch!" she rubbed her cheek.

Eren: "But damn! I still got tensed earlier, you know...I even actually imagined...how the baby would look like..." he looked away and blushed.

Mikasa: "...Sorry..." she looked down to her feet.

Then they both laughed softly to cover up the embarrassment they were feeling because of everything that just happened. Unknown to them, the "alliance" were watching.

Ymir: "I told you it's a step, guys!"

Krista: "Whatever, Ymir! Mikasa still looked stupid..."

Sasha: "I wonder what the doctor told them or how he reacted to everything they said..."

Hanji: "I think the doctor is laughing as hard as he can right at this moment because of Mikasa's unbelievable little knowledge of reproduction and it's process..."

Ymir: "Gee! You're so science!"

They enjoyed the view of Eren and Mikasa going farther and farther away from them while walking close to each other.

* * *

Author's notes:

Pffft! Innocence isn't always a good thing XD Yeah! I know this chapter is weird, Sorry. Hahaha!

Sorry for typographical errors if there are any.

Thanks for reading and I hope you stay tuned. :))


	7. Betrayal and Conflict

**CHAPTER 7: BETRAYAL AND CONFLICT**  
[Continuation of Day 3]

What would happen when Mikasa would know about the alliance's "plan" which they executed on her and Eren just earlier? Will she just let it slide or will she get mad about it? Also, what would Eren do?

* * *

"Ahh…Mikasa, I should head back now…You know, the Special Ops squad might kill me when they knew that I ditched them...AGAIN…I'm really frightened of how Petra-san and worse, Levi-heichou would stare at me like death is going to befall me soon. I hope you FINALLY have peace of mind, you innocent idiot!" Eren fidgeted and paced away from his companion, leaving her staring blankly at the opposite direction.

Eren continued to walk away with a clouded mind...he should not be thinking about it...he should even be happy but..."It's a surprise she did not say something like 'I won't let Petra-san or that midget do anything to you, Eren!'" he muttered...He felt guilty. He felt ashamed of himself. He felt disgusted of himself, "Tsk! Why do I even care!?"

As Eren went out of sight, Mikasa's attention was quickly caught as she heard the sound of someone stumbling on the ground, she turned her back and soon discovered that it was actually Sasha and worse, with the rest of the "alliance."

"Ughh! Dang it, Sasha! Now Mika-" Ymir stopped talking as she realized that Mikasa already noticed them, "Uh oh…"

"Ehh…Mikasa…uhmm…" Krista began to stutter while not knowing what excuse to tell her so-called "sort-of-betrayed" friend.

Hanji and Sasha exchanged looks which said, "Now what!?"

"Have you been following me…no, us…?" it wasn't unusual to see an expressionless face when it regarded Mikasa but this time, she was really making a great deal of an obvious effort to keep it up. Her eyes narrowed all the more for hopes to have an intimidating effect as the other girls just stared at her with faces that dripped with sweat. Mikasa began to suspect something fishy…

Ymir cleared her throat. She felt like the responsibility for apologizing to Mikasa rested on her shoulders since it was all originally her plan, "Sorry Mikasa, we took advantage of your innocence…and kidded around…AND OUR PLAN WORKED!"

"DAMN YOU YMIR!" It was Krista's first time to curse.

"Oh, you could curse!?" Ymir was caught in surprise as well as all the girls.

Sasha, Krista and Hanji's eyes widened but theirs were not even close to how Mikasa's eyeballs seemed to pop out due to shock…and the feeling of slight anger. Mikasa drew the attention back to Ymir's confession, "You…what…?"

* * *

Eren tried to get back to work without getting noticed by his higher-ups but it was too late, Gunther, Eldo and Auruo were already staring at him. The only thing he could mutter to himself was "It's better this way...better than if Levi-heichou or Petra-san were the ones who caught me sneaking out instead!"

His classmates looked at him while continuing cleaning the cannons, their surprised expression remained the same as before he and Mikasa left to go to the hospital and have her checked up.

"What the hell are you staring for!?" he burst out, getting irritated as they still continued to eye him.

"Eren...I'll kill you!" Jean 'gently' rampaged and punched him on the face.

"Damn you! What's you're problem!?" The punched guy stumbled on the floor while massaging his cheek.

The other guys restrained Jean as he was about to hit Eren again.

Gunther, Eldo and Auruo stared at them laughingly even though it was getting a little bit of a dire situation. A realization hit the three at exactly the same time, "THIS IS BAD! Levi heichou might notice the commotion and witness us not trying to fix it!"

"Oi children! Stop fighting your asses off!" Auruo said in a manner similar to Levi's though it wasn't much of a success.

Everyone froze when they saw an orange-haired girl walking to towards them...Petra.

"Auruo, you really aren't like Levi heichou...not in the slightest!" she stared at him sharply. She really hated it when he acted like the captain.

Eren looked at all the guys one after another as Petra's appearance kind of caught him off guard, "Don't say anything that could lead to my doom!" he seemed to say.

"Oh Eren...it's good to see you here instead of suddenly disappearing without permission!" she went towards the teenager and pinched his ear. It reminded Eren of how his mom always teased him when he worked hard, always stating that it was a miracle or something unusual.

"...Tsk! You're just like my mother...Petra-san..." Eren clutched his ear.

"Well, I bet she's going to practice to become a mother for our future chi-" Auruo bit his tongue.

"Shut up Auruo!" Petra yelled at him.

"Duh Auruo...We all know who's the only man in this world she would gladly marry, right?" Eldo blurted.

"What was that supposed to mean, huh Eldo!?" Petra was getting all flustered, all the more because their juniors finally saw how childish they, their higher ups could get despite their age.

Thanks to the rest of the Special Ops friendly argument, Eren was dismissed of being under suspicion of ditching work by Petra.

"Everyone! Let's celebrate! By the way, why didn't you bring Mikasa here?" Armin raised his clutched fist in the air.

"For what?" Eren asked out of curiosity

"You can be very dumb..." Connie joined the conversation.

"What else for...?" Reiner answered Eren with another question

"You seriously don't know?" Bertholdt asked Eren too.

"Oi! I'm the one who asked first! Don't answer me with another question!" Eren was getting pissed as they did not answer his one goddamn question yet.

Jean gathered all the breath he can to yell as loud as possible on his confused rival, "YOU MORON! FOR THE BABY OF COURSE, YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

"Baby? What baby? Whose baby?" Petra was shaking her head due to confusion.

"We and the youngsters here have been discussing all about it for a while now but you, Petra, just stuck yourself to your Levi heichou like glue. TOO BAD!" Eldo teased her.

Eren's memory of what happened just moments earlier backfired at him, he's face started heating up, which can be comparable to the warmness of titan flesh, "Are you dumb, Mikasa is not pr-" his words went back as he got startled of hearing the loud sound of a cannon mounted on the walls being fired.

"Shit! Everything got clouded in this stupid brain of mine...I wasn't thinking and fired a cannon for a kind of 'fireworks effect' for the celebration of Eren's parenthood..." Gunther told them horrifyingly as everyone looked at him with eyes filled with terror.

Silence came..all of them were expecting sermons to come as soon as possible. Many of the garrison soldiers soon appeared.

"What happened?"

"Was that a canon being fired!?"

"OI! Don't fire when you aren't ordered to!"

"We aren't in battle!"

Yeah, they knew that those words would come soon after but those weren't really what they expected...those really weren't what they feared the most. And it came...

"What the hell did you just do?" Levi's piercing eyes shifted from one of them to another.

"Ehh...heichou..." Auruo tried to reason out but he really did not know what to say.

"It's my fault, heichou! I accidentally dropped the cannon shell! You see, Eren here..." Gunther unhesitatingly told the furious captain.

"Tsk! Leave the newbies here! Follow me!" Levi ordered his handpicked soldiers and Eren.

The Special Ops were about to leave when a teary eyed Krista suddenly appeared and launched herself with open arms towards Petra, "Petra-san...!"

"Ahh...why are you crying, Krista?" she replied

"We have just done something terrible..." Hanji told the uninvolved Petra.

"She said 'You have angered me' to us and walked away in an instant! Can you believe that!?" Sasha began to sob as well.

"...And it was all my plan...and mostly my fault..." Ymir sighed.

Petra noticed that Mikasa was the only one missing from the group, "What did you do to Mikasa, guys...?"

A spark occurred on Eren. He suddenly got angry, "You fooled her, right? You took advantage of her innocence! How fucking can you!?"

"That's what I've been telling everyone, Eren...but I'm to be blamed as well..." Krista responded.

"Hey, what did you exactly just do to Mikasa? What's this innocence you're talking about?" Petra still remained confused. She felt being left out, thanks to being a part of the Special Ops squad.

"It was just a silly joke...I did not know that she would really feel angry once she learned we were just fooling around with her..." Ymir tried to argue.

"What should we do!?" Sasha was now pulling the locks of hair that framed the sides of her face because of the tension.

"Oh god, just tell me what you did or told her already!" the left out Petra demanded.

The 104th trainees squad boys and the rest of the Special Ops squad stared awkwardly at each other. It was weird but they seemed to get curious of what the women were talking about and not knowing that they have already actually listened to every word they had to say. Even Levi did and unconsciously, he was trying to assess the situation in his mind.

"We made her think that she was pregnant even though nothing really happened between her and Eren and got her to go and have a check up. I did not expect her to be so dumb about it...Haha-" Even though she tried so hard to contain her laughter, Ymir just can't, resulting to Krista smacking her.

"You should feel guilty instead of just laughing like you've not done anything wrong!" the flow of the tears on Krista's eyes became stronger and faster.

"It was just a joke..." Ymir kept on emphasizing.

The men did not know how to react...except for Gunther, "Now the cannon shell I just fired to signify Eren's parenthood came to a waste..."

"Gunther-san, that's your concern!?" Eren's eyes widened.

"I did not know that Ackerman was the innocent type..." Auruo stated.

"Gaah...a genius can be dumb too..." Gunther remarked

Eren's guy classmates shook their heads, "tsk tsk tsk tsk"

"You're all...mea-" Petra was about to scold the "alliance" when Levi cut her off.

"You're all stupid women. Special Ops, let's go! Getting involved on unworthy matters aren't our jobs. Hanji, don't you have work to do? You aren't some new member, you're a squad leader! Get your face out of here and back to your experiments! Eren, you're coming with us as well."

"SO MEAN AND COLD!" the girls muttered to themselves.

Everyone stared at where Eren was standing...supposedly standing...He was no longer there! Levi's eyebrow twitched due to irritation, "That idiot could really find himself locked on a prison cell sooner or later, not that we care."

"He's gone to see how Mikasa's doing, I guess..." Armin suddenly talked after being quiet for a long time.

"Damn, not again!" The Special Ops squad said in unison.

"Pffft! It's not like Eren's your baby..." Connie was trying to contain his laughter as he embraced his stomach.

"What. Did. You. Say?" They all stared at Connie as if he was a roasted turkey they were ready to gobble.

* * *

"Sheez! What the hell was I thinking!? Putting that kind of emo drama in front of Krista and the rest. I'm like a child!" Mikasa was muttering to herself until she realized that she had already gone on one of the forests inside Wall Rose which means she was very far away from everyone.

The inside of her head had a swaying motion, she was feeling dizzy. Soon, her stomach growled. She completely forgot to fill her stomach again since she vomited everything she ate for breakfast earlier, "Damn! I'm hungry and I've gone far away from town! I hope there's some fruits or vegetables or anything in this forest just to fill my stomach" she was talking all alone but in a loud manner.

Mikasa heard something. It was like there was something beating hard, something beating a tree. She slightly shivered in fear of the possibility that it was a titan, even though she was inside Wall Rose, then after a second, she reached for her blades...which weren't there at all! "First, it was breakfast and now it's my gear!?" this day can give her the worst.

It was stupid of her but she found a little bit of a huge twig and grabbed hold of it. "Better something than nothing..." she tried to be optimistic.

A figure appeared right in front of her and with instinct, she launched it while aiming to injure it with her found twig. Everything happened so fast, she was kicked right on the leg which caught her off balance. Before she knew it, she was lying on the floor but she remained to shut her eyes.  
She was surprised that after a few moments, she still wasn't attacked again so she decided to open her eyes only to be greeted with a familiar small stature, blond hair and half lidded blue eyes.

"Annie?" Mikasa was 'half-relieved' and began to get back up on her feet.

"What are you doing here, Mikasa?" Annie questioned.

"No! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Wall Sina already?"

"Just doing some training. Tsk! I'm hurt. Why do you really want me to rush back to that rotten place?"

"Rotten?"

"Those scum military police soldiers make us newbies do all the work. It was better for me to do this"

"Are you crazy? You ditched your job? So you were actually not doing any business here in Wall Rose!?"

"You don't care about it. Here!" Annie tossed Mikasa a loaf of bread she brought along with her, "I heard you mumbling to yourself earlier...about not eating breakfast"

Mikasa was surprised. She always thought that Annie hated her so much for unknown reasons, "...Thanks, Annie" she sat on the ground and took a bite. Annie sat beside her.

"Why could you have ended up in this forest of all the places?" Annie began to wonder.

"Hmmm...It's a long story...Anyway, wouldn't you get in trouble if you don't go back to work, Annie?"

"I don't really care."

Mikasa swallowed and smiled at Annie, "You know what, you're just...like Eren"

Annie's heart beat faster upon hearing Eren's name even though she really did not know why. Her face started to heat up, "Huh?"

"You're both rebellious...and tend to hate me at times..." Mikasa smiled again but for this moment, it seemed like it needed more effort.

"What are you talking about? Me? Eren? Hate you?" Annie felt awkward. She really did not know why Mikasa brought up this kind of conversation with her of all people.

Going back to her senses, Mikasa stuttered and began to blush, "Ahh! Never mind what I just said!"

There was awkward silence for a few moments then Annie gave a 'rare giggle,' "Pfft! You're weird!"

"Yes...I think I am!" Mikasa giggled as well.

Mikasa has finally finished her meal. Annie stood up from where she was sitting, "Okay, I'd better go back to training. You'd better be on your way."

"Hmmm...Since I'm already here, can I join you?" Mikasa pressed her chin with her finger.

"...I don't mind..." but Annie did mind. She just really wanted to see how good Mikasa was.

* * *

After hours of searching and searching, it was finally sundown and Eren finally gave up but he remembered that he have not checked the scouting legion's quarters yet so he quickly headed there.

Upon arriving, he quickly went to Mikasa's bedroom door and knocked, "Oi Mikasa! See? I ditched the Special Ops again all because you're being such a baby!"

Hanji went out of her room after hearing Eren...talking to himself, "Eren, Mikasa isn't inside"

Then as if on cue, the other girls slammed their doors open and spoke to Eren in unison, "She has not returned ever since..."

Eren felt his insides rage. He was angry, very angry. He hated how the girls made fun of her, how they weren't looking for her, how they apologized to her but not that sincere...it seemed.

"If anything happens to Mikasa, I don't know what I can do to all of you!" Eren burst out in anger.

"Please don't give me a dishonorable death Eren! Anything as long as it's honorable!" Krista cried in fear.

"Gaaah! Eren! Don't feed me to the titans!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Don't kill Krista!" Ymir was crying as well.

"Don't kill my darling _babies_" Hanji feared for her test subjects.

They all bent and bowed in front of Eren, "Sorry Eren!"

Eren was about to blurt harsh words again when someone placed a hand on his shoulder, "Fool! Do you really want to get locked up on jail?" It was Levi and stood with him was the rest of his squad.

"Levi heichou...if you'll just give me more time to look for Mi-" Eren was panicking.

"For your girlfriend? Not again! It's not like she's five!" Auruo joined the conversation.

"But-"

"Eren...let's head back" Petra glared at him. As much as she cared about Mikasa, she knew that the girl could handle herself and job comes first.

"Bu- Okay..." Eren finally gave in. He knew Mikasa was tough so she could take care of herself.

The Special Ops Squad walked away from the girls who still remained guilty of what they did to Mikasa.

Krista glared at Ymir again, "So much for a step towards achieving our 'alliance's' goal, huh?"

"Oi, did you even see Eren's face?" Ymir tried to toss away Krista's 'kind-of-a-blame'

"You mean...the angry...ready-to-devour look...?" Sasha's knees began to weaken.

"Yes!" Ymir responded.

"So!? What's so good about that!?" Krista continued to eye Ymir with eyebrows furrowed.

"Well-" Ymir was cut off when Hanji began to speak.

"Ughhaahh! I see...before, Eren used that face towards Mikasa but now, he used it on us...because we hurt Mikasa!"

"Yes! Exactly!" Ymir snapped her fingers.

"Come to think of- But still we hurt Mika-" Krista was cut off as everybody stared towards the hallway where two other women were standing. The taller woman's arm was wrapped around the shorter woman's shoulders, it was Annie with a passed out Mikasa.

"We trained together for a couple of hours..." Annie remarked, obviously having a hard time on retaining standing position due to Mikasa's weight.

The girls looked at the two with horror as blood trickled down from a quite deep wound on Mikasa's forehead.

"Was your training that harsh that Mikasa could have gotten _this_ injured?" Krista shivered.

* * *

Author's notes:

I finally updated! There were so many requirements in school, I have not even finished doing some of them yet! Hahaha!

Finally, Annie gets back in the picture. I kind of felt sad of not joining her with the alliance so I decided to make her appear in this chapter. Hope you liked it!

For wrong typos, sorry!

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you stay tuned! :)))


	8. Bedridden

**CHAPTER 8: BEDRIDDEN**  
[Beginning of the 4th Day]

After training with Annie, Mikasa gets injured and in turn needs to stay in bed. Eren gets worried...

* * *

It was a pain. For Eren and the rest of the Special Ops squad, it was waking up around 4:30 in the morning just to patrol the walls.

"Seriously, why 4:30 in the morning? Does patrolling really take that long?" the three men mumbled to themselves which thankfully did not travel through the ears of their stern captain. Petra, with surprisingly sharp hearing, glared at them - a reminder that they should just shut their mouths.

She shifted her eyes towards Eren who was standing right next to his horse.

He tried to hide it but he was worried...and he hated that. Why should he be worried of Mikasa? She was the Mikasa who was obviously stronger than him and capable of taking care of herself. She wasn't _that_ stupid. Though he persuaded himself, his feeling now was closely comparable to how his insides boiled after learning that she was kidnapped by human traffickers five years ago even though he had never met her yet at that time.

Petra placed her hand on his shoulder just before he could climb his horse.

"Still worried about Mikasa?" She said smiling, though it was more of a smile to show concern than happiness.

Eren jerked, embarrassed of how it seemed like his worry for Mikasa was written all over his face that Petra was able to notice, "Ahh...well, kind of..." he scratched his head, "I don't even know if she has returned to the scouting legion's sleeping quarters or not last night..."

"I guess she'd probably returned last night but maybe after we had left," Petra tried to convince him.

"She'd better be there by now...She's such an idiot, putting all that drama for something so foolish! She's just like me when I was younger...running away from home when I got to some sort of argument with my mother..."

Petra did not speak again but acknowledged and listened to every word he said and smiled. She then left Eren and went towards her captain, "You're so kind, heichou" she whispered as she walked pass him, towards her own horse.

Levi spoke to himself, "Tch! I'm not doing this early patrol to shape up Eren and Ackerman's petty love story...Petra" but that was kind of really the reason. He just did not want to reveal it to anyone, to himself though Petra still knew. He was willing to let Eren ditch them and see how Mikasa was doing after they patrol the walls...Levi felt disgusted with the thought but still pushed through to this 'secret plan' of his. It was soooo not him.

As they were all on horseback, whips were heard and it was time to start the patrol.

* * *

Three hours have already passed and the patrol was getting even more boring each second. Everybody just can't keep their mouths shut as words started to itch down their throats.

"You know what? Since we were assigned in the Special Ops and keep watch of Eren...all we did were easy and boring jobs. I'd say elites like us, especially me, are worth more difficult and important jobs! Who seconds?" Auruo said while smirking at the rest of his squad mates. He made sure though that the volume of his voice wasn't loud in fear that their captain could hear.

Petra, as usual, hated it when he was the one who began talking. It was registered right into her brain that if Auruo was the one who talked, it was most probably about him saying things like 'I'm Auruo and I'm very awesome!'

"You should just zipper that mouth when you have nothing important to say."

"Oooh...Turning out to be a cold bitch by the day, huh Petra?"

"Oh, just bite your tongue already!" and that was just what happened to Auruo after a few seconds.

They continued going on their horses until they spotted two familiar figures standing above the walls. It was their very own commander Erwin Smith and the garrison's commander, Dot Pixis. They looked like they were talking about something important. Without a second thought, Levi shot his cable on the wall and climb it to join the two's conversation, "Continue patrolling the walls. If you're done, go back to the castle...and clean whatever's goddamn dirty there." he instructed the rest of his squad.

The whole Special Ops looked dumbfounded. They were pretty sure that every corner of the castle is free of dirt. Despite these, they continued their patrol, leaving their captain with the two commanders.

"Tch! See! So much for being elites! Babysitting Eren is one thing...but cleaning that old castle almost everyday...Oh shit! I won't be surprised when we all would end up as freaking housewives in the future!" Auruo remarked, getting irritated. He glanced at Petra and got shocked, "A miracle has happened! Petra isn't opposing the things I say!"

Everybody looked at Auruo, considering him as a dumb person, "Don't you have a brain!? Petra doesn't counter you because it's very obvious that we feel the same way as you too!"

"Sorry everyone! I'm truly sorry! If you don't like to keep watch of me...I'd be more than glad to runaway and..." Eren said while looking away from them.

"And you'll be visiting Ackerman again, ain't that right? YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. ANYWHERE."

* * *

Finally, the long patrol had ended. Everybody returned to the castle, tired as hell. All of them quenched their thirst. Petra headed towards the kitchen to prepare lunch. Eren decided to stay at the courtyard, staring blankly at the blue sky, Mikasa still in his thoughts.

"Where are the others?" Levi had arrived just a few minutes after them. His sudden presence startled Eren.

"Uhmm...Petra-san's cooking lunch and the Auruo-san and the others are most probably resting..." Eren responded while feeling a little bit uneasy.

"And cleaning?" Levi looked at Eren with eyes that seemed to glint red.

"Ahhh-" Eren did not know what to say but he was rescued by the sudden appearance of Petra.

"Eren, I'm done preparing lunc- Oh heichou, you're already here."

"Fine, I'll be discussing while we're eating" Levi marched inside the castle, Eren and Petra follows after a few moments.

* * *

They were all peacefully eating their lunch until Levi dropped his spoon and fork on his plate, "Erwin received a mysterious letter inside his office early this morning..."

They all paused, quite nervous.

"Who is the sender, heichou?" Eren stupidly questioned.

Everyone stared at Eren with an eyebrow raised. Eldo face palmed, "Of course the sender is unknown, Eren."

Levi cleared his throat and continued to fill them in, "Erwin lent me the letter. Read it yourselves," he passed it on to Eldo who was sitting right next to him then the cycle went on.

As it was able to reach Eren, he gulped, blinked his eyes several times then began to read.

_-WE WILL HAVE EREN-_

Eren dropped the piece of paper. He began to sweat but he tried to hide his nervousness.

"Heichou, who might this be?" Petra asked.

Levi went on silence for a moment then responded, "We don't have an idea for now. One thing is certain, we should double our efforts of taking the brat away from danger."

They all paused once again then continued to eat their meal. Eren froze, trying to picture out the many possible people who could have sent that letter. The nervousness though doesn't break him off from thinking about Mikasa...and he hated it again, just like usual.

"Go," Levi said dryly. He totally knew what Eren was thinking about - Mikasa.

"Heichou!" the rest yelled without really noticing.

"Are you sure, heichou?" Eren cannot believe.

"Yes, or would you want me to change my mind?"

Eren gobbled the remaining food on his plate, drank water then stood up from his seat and started prancing away, "Thank you, Levi heichou!"

"...provided that we come. We can't take any chances, Eren," Levi added.

Petra and the rest of the guys chuckled after witnessing Eren's face which showed embarrassment after their captain's remark.

* * *

Mikasa was half awake. Her vision was blurry but she knew and she got shocked, there was a "battalion" of people inside her bedroom. Some chitchatting, some staring at her while exchanging whispers...one sitting right next to her bed. The pain surged through her body as she attempted to sit back, though she did not really make a big change from her current position.

"Err...she's a mess"

"Don't you say that, Auruo!"

"What happened to her?"

"She's so beaten up..."

Then Mikasa's eyes widened when a voice screamed, "You're disturbing her!" It was Eren. His scream was like a switch, making Mikasa's blurry vision disappear and which allowed her to discover the people around her. The Special Ops, Jean and the rest of the guys, and the "alliance," excluding the busy Hanji, were all there.

"Why am I-" Mikasa was cut off.

Krista and Sasha began to sob, "We. Are. Sorry, Mikaaaasaaa!"

Ymir stared at Mikasa with guilt written all over her face, "I'm so sorry. I'm the one at most fault here."

"Bow!" Eren demanded from the girls.

Mikasa twitched and glanced at Eren, feeling embarrassed, "Eren! What are you saying?"

"What are you waiting for!? I said bow down to her!"

"Eren!"

Krista, Ymir and Sasha did exactly what Eren instructed them to do and bowed, "SORRY MIKASA!"

Not knowing how to react, Mikasa blushed while pleading for them to raise their heads again, "Ahh...guys...It's okay! I'm sorry too...for overreacting on something like that..."

Krista felt like sunshine was flashed on Mikasa, "Thank you so much...you are so kind!"

Sasha cried even harder, "Because you accepted our apology, you can have half of my lunch for three weeks!"

"EHHH!?" Everybody said together. They can never believe what Sasha just said.

Sasha chuckled, "Of course...that was just a joke! But thank you for forgiving us, Mikasa!"

"Yeah, I knew it. The world would end first before you offer food to somebody else...except maybe if it was Head Instructor Keith Shadis," Eren remarked, sending Sasha chills. After Shadis yelled at her for eating a freshly boiled potato during the so-called "rite of passage" ceremony, she feared the man so much and even considered it a miracle that the head instructor let her off to graduation.

Eren continued to laugh quietly until he noticed that Mikasa was staring at him, as if she was examining him. He paused for a moment, shades of red making its way on his cheeks, "What!?" he wanted to break free of the eye contact.

Levi clicked his tongue and headed towards the door, not wanting to look at corny lovebirds, "Everyone here who are part of the 104th trainees squad, help out with the garrison again. Girls are to join too except for Ackerman since she's injured. Erwin's orders." The rest of the Special Ops followed Levi. They all, the others not knowing themselves, wanted Eren and Mikasa to have some time alone to talk since Eren wanted to do so badly.

As the "alliance" set foot outside the bedroom, they all gave off an "EHEM!" - a teasing method towards Mikasa.

The door to her room shut close. Eren waited for a few minutes then stood up from his chair. He headed towards the door then swiftly opened it only to reveal an empty hallway. He shook his head from left to right, trying to make sure that no one really was around. Having made it clear, he closed the door and shifted his gaze back to Mikasa who was again observing him.

"Tch! Mikasa, what's with that messed up look!?" he said in anger.

"Ohh, you mean these?" Mikasa pointed to some bruises in her arms and also the wound her forehead had obtained which was now covered in a bandage. She was also surprised herself.

"Idiot! What else could it be!?"

"Well...I was thinking you could have implied that in a non-literal way, like it was your own way of asking how I felt emotionally...you know after_ that_...ohh never mind"

"Ohh shit, don't mention _that_ anymore! Those bastards, treating us like we're some toys!"

"Anyway, why was our classmates and the whole Special Ops gathered here earlier...?"

Eren looked straight into her eyes, "I don't know about our classmates but the Special Ops accompanied me here, stating it was "their job." Tch! You see, I wanted to make sure you were okay...You're so stupid! I did not know you would actually get all emo just because those stupid women were playing jokes on you...no, I mean us! What the hell! You're just like some sulking child who recently got bullied!"

Mikasa's heart was raising and her cheeks were getting all flushed. Eren seemed like...he truly cared about her...That thought was completely written all over her face. She refused to say a single word and instead just stared at her companion.

Eren knew what she was thinking...and it was true, "Of course I cared, dumbass! Where the hell where you yesterday? You were not here when I went and knocked on your room last night. How the hell did you get those wounds!?"

She searched through her thoughts on yesterday's happenings. She finally remembered. Rustling leaves, chirping birds, tree being beaten, meeting and training with Annie...which got sort of harsh.

"I went to the forest and ended up training with Annie for the whole afternoon..." she gazed blankly at her bruises then noticed Eren clutching his fist, "Eren...these wounds are nothing...I was the one who suggested that we train together," she assured him.

"Don't freaking tell me that you were training! She freakin' beat you Mikasa!" He yelled at Mikasa, causing her to twitch.

"She did not! We were just training. That's all."

"Stop defending her! Why are you even defending her? Anyway, I can't imagine you getting beaten by Annie. You know, you were the valedictorian of our batch...she's just the fourth in the ranking...!"

"There can be flaws in people's talents and abilities, I guess."

"Tch! She'll pay for this!"

Mikasa giggled then after realizing, put it to a halt, "Don't! By the way, what can you even do to let her pay, huh Eren? she was teasing him.

"I'll...I'll...Oh forget it! You're at fault her too anyway. If you hadn't suggested training together with her, you won't be having all those disgusting bruises on your body"

"Okay...I'm sorry even though I know I have not done anything wrong," she giggled, "Having bruises and wounds are part of our job so I think it's okay to have these from time to time."

"Are you dumb? If you would like to scar your beautiful skin, be my guest..." realizing what he just said, he turned his blushing face away from Mikasa. "Why'd the word 'beautiful' have to pop out!?" he thought to himself.

Mikasa looked away as well. Her heart was pounding hard again. She was thinking to herself until Eren spoke again.

"Ahh...I'll get you something to eat. It seems you skipped dinner last night and breakfast this morning. Just wait here, for maybe thirty minutes..."

"Thirty minutes?"

"Yeah" then he walked out of the room, leaving a confused Mikasa.

"Why thirty minutes? I think that's too long..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

Mikasa regained her sitting position on her bed. She finally heard a knock and got relieved after it was revealed that it was Eren who was now bringing a tray with a bowl of hot soup and bread.

"Here Mikasa...Eat" he said as he sat down on a chair beside her bed.

Mikasa stared at the soup. It looked so...unappetizing. She remembered the consequence given to her by the "alliance" and put it into action. "Not eating the soup Eren prepared" can be a way of "not showing any concern to him" in Mikasa's perspective.

"I refuse to eat that!" she yelled. "Are you eager to kill me!?"

"Huh!? What are you saying!?"

"I said I won't eat that! It looks...ack..."

"You have crossed the line! I prepared this for half an hour and you won't eat it!? I'll shove this down your throat if I have to, Mikasa! This was mom's specialty soup!"

"NOOOO! If it was your mother's cooking, it would taste like heaven...but if it's yours...I doubt I could still see the sunrise of tomorrow once I ate that!"

"Tch! Eat it already! I went through hardships, you know."

"NOOOO! I won't rush to my death, Eren!"

He grabbed the spoon and scooped some soup, blew on it then shot it right in Mikasa's mouth. The both of them got so flustered that instant.

As the soup traveled through her mouth, she got too surprised. It actually tasted good.

"It's nothing like your mother's cooking...but it tastes good," she wore a smile.

Eren made a victorious laugh, "See! You wouldn't know if you won't try!"

He attempted to feed her again but she refused, "I-I'll feed myself..." she grabbed the bowl and the spoon from his hands.

"Pffft! You're embarrassed, aren't you?"

"O-O-Of course I am! Aren't you?"

"Don't mind me. Just continue eating."

"Thank you...Eren"

"Nahh, It's nothing really."

Because of her unfathomable hunger, she was able to finish both the soup and the bread in the nick of time. Eren was still there, sitting right next to her bed. A knock was heard then next, a voice.

"Eren, it's time to head back to the castle," Auruo informed.

"Okay. I'll join you shortly."

"Better do. Anyway, we'll be waiting outside the building."

"Yeah yeah"

Eren took the bowl and the spoon away from her hands, "I'll be bringing this back to the kitchen before I leave. Get some rest."

Mikasa nodded, "Okay, thanks again"

Without giving a second thought, Eren leaned closer to Mikasa then without any signs, kissed her forehead, catching them both in surprise.

Mikasa placed her hand on her forehead, "Eren...why did you ki-?"

"Ahh...well...uhmm...you do that all the time...when we were still kids...you know, when I'm bedridden."

"Ohh..."

"Okay Okay! I'll...be going ahead..."

"Okay..."

Both their hearts were pounding so hard after that. Their faces could have burned because of the intensity of their blushes.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi guys! How is this chapter? Hope you liked it. Eren feeding Mikasa...kissing her forehead, LOL

Thanks for reading this chapter!

Hope you continue reading the upcoming chaps! :DDD


End file.
